Liberté, liberté
by Dstine
Summary: [Terminée]Gojo heberge Homura chez lui, alors que ce dernier est fugitif. Persuadé de son innocence il va essayer de l'aider à gagner son procés en faisant appel a l'hypnose et a bien d'autres choses...
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Liberté, Liberté

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteur de Saiyuki. Merci à lui.

Version revue (Corrigée et sûrement plus de faute qu'à la base ')

**Liberté, Liberté**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Gojo :**

P'tain, j'en ai marre. Dès que je prends cette rue, je me retrouve bloquer par une putain de bagnole. Bon, y a pas de flic dans le coin, je vais passer par le trottoir, histoire qu'avoir une moto serve au moins à quelque chose. J'enclenche l'accélérateur et commence à reculer, je passe ma roue avant sur le trottoir et là, je sens une pression sur l'arrière de la moto. Je prends ma clope, la lance par terre et me retourne pour voir passer une grande chaîne passer au dessus de moi et voir un homme appuyer ses mains sur les miennes pour faire partir ma moto a fond.

« Non, mais faut pas se gêner ! »

L'homme s'appuie contre moi, me plaquant contre le réservoir, mon torse frotte sur sa chaîne, elle doit mesurer à peu près un mètre. Je relève la tête et fixe la route pour voir où me conduis ce gus qui se croit tout permis. On est déjà sortit du village. Il coupe à travers champs et fonce vers le village d'en dessous, celui où j'habite. Le vent fouette mon visage et doit mettre mes cheveux détachés dans la figure du mec derrière moi. Il roule vraiment vite. Je me demande s'il a vu qu'il y avait un fossé.

« EH ! Y A UN FOSSE ! ».

« … ».

« EH ! J'TE CAUSE L'EVADÉ ! ».

Pour toute réponse, il prend une grosse bute, la moto s'élève dans les airs, je me colle contre le réservoir, maman, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. L'évadé lâche les poignets, fait tourner la chaîne autour de ses mains pour la raccourcir et me redresse.

« Redresse-toi ! Moins il y aura de poids sur l'avant, moins l'atterrissage sera brusque ».

Il sait parler ? Première bonne nouvelle ! Il repose ses mains sur le guidon, appuyant son torse contre mon dos. L'atterrissage se fait brusquement, mais on roule toujours. Progressivement je sens la moto ralentir.

Fin POV 

Le jeune enchaîné lâcha complètement les poignets et s'effondra, L'homme au cheveux rouge l'attrapa au dernier moment, pressa le frein pour arrêter son véhicule qui dérapa dans l'herbe mouillé. La moto glissa sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Gojo, fixa l'homme à la chaîne évanouis, ces cheveux noirs dans la figure. Il dégagea avec sa main une mèche et vit avec surprise qu'elle était pleine de sang. Il regarda son autre main, il tenait l'homme par les côtes, là où son vêtement était particulièrement taché de sang. L'envie de lui mettre des baffes pour le réveiller partit tout de suite.

**OoO**

**POV Homura :**

J'ai mal… J'ai mal à la tête… Je ne me souviens plus très bien, je suis monté sur la moto d'un gars aux cheveux rouges… Il y a eu un fossé… Et puis… Il a du m'emmener chez les flics. Ou peut être à l'hôpital.

Ma vue commence à revenir. Je suis dans une chambre et non, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, parce que cette pièce est beaucoup trop bien décorée. Je me redresse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me rend compte qu'ils sont attaché en une couette assez haute, ne laissant libre que deux mèches. J'ai toujours ma chaîne, donc, pour sur, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je me lève, je ne porte qu'un caleçon, qui, d'ailleurs, n'est pas à moi. Sur la chaise, à côté du lit, il y a un pantalon plié et une chemise. J'enfile le pantalon et regarde la chemise. La personne qui la mise ici était sûrement partit d'une bonne intention, mais elle a du omettre que j'avais une chaîne. Je la mets sur mes épaules.

Fin POV 

Homura sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir qu'il voyait donner sur un canapé, sûrement le salon. Sur ce canapé, se trouvait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun, les cheveux court en pics, qui lisait un journal.

/Rien à voir avec celui de la moto/ Pensa Homura.

Le brun, baissa son journal et regarda Homura.

« Gojo ! Ton blessé s'est réveillé ».

Homura tourna son visage vers la cuisine où devait se trouver l'interlocuteur de l'homme au journal. L'homme de la moto, les cheveux rouges attachés eux aussi en couette haute, avec un tee-shirt jaune assez large et une sorte de bagguy très détendus, au fourneau, se tourna vers Homura.

« Ah, enfin… J'ai cru que tu allé y rester… Tu as faim ? ».

« … Un peu ».

« Un peu ? ».

« Beaucoup ».

« Ah, tu m'as fait peur. Assis toi ».

Homura se posa sur la chaise que Gojo lui montrait. Ce dernier lui tendit une assiette avec un steak et des pattes.

« Je reviens » Dit-il.

Le rouquin se rendit dans le salon sous le regard observateur de Homura. Ce dernier vit son hôte, passer ses bras autour du cou du brun.

« Dokuuuuuuuuuuu ? ».

« Hn ? ».

« Tu me prête ton portable s'il te plait ? J'ai plus de crédit ».

« Hn ».

« S'il te plait ».

« J'ai quoi en échanges ? ».

« Je te laisse l'appart pendant une semaine ».

« C'est bon, prend le ».

Le brun tendit le portable à Gojo, qui composant son numéro, revint vers Homura.

« Ah lala, ces frangins… Yaone ? Salut, c'est Gojo. Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'il s'est réveillé… Okay, j'y ferais attention. Bye ».

Il s 'assit sur la chaise en face de Homura et le regarda. Celui-ci lui sourit maladroitement.

« Merci, pour le repas, les vêtements et même le lit ».

« Y a pas de problème, maintenant, si tu veux bien, on va faire la causette, okay ? ».

« Hn ».

« Bien, je m'appelle Gojo ».

« Homura ».

« D'accord, alors peux tu m'expliquer la présence de ta chaîne ? ».

« Je… C'est… La police ».

« Oui, ça, j'avais compris… Mais… Pour quelle raison ? ».

« Euh… J'ai était accusé à tort ».

« Ok. Doku, ton portable ».

Gojo se retourna et envoya le portable dans le salon où son frère le réceptionna sans même lever la tête de son journal.

« Lui, c'est Dokukakuji, mon frère, mais tu peux l'appeler Doku ».

« Euh… Okay… Sinon, je retourne quand chez les flics ? ».

« Nani ? ».

« Bah oui, tu les a bien prévenu, ne ? ».

« Non ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« De quoi te plaints-tu ? Tu as dit être accusé à tort, non ? Et puis, tu as une côté de fracturé, Yaone a dit que tu ne devais pas trop bouger. Et si tu retournes chez les flics… Je ne dis pas que je doute de leur méthode, mais quand même ».

« Me… Merci ».

**POV Homura :**

Je regarde le calendrier, on est le 18 Août, donc, j'ai dormis trois jours. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il n'a pas prévenus les flics, non pas que je me plaigne, mais je lui ai quand même esquinté sa moto, limite kidnappé. Et je porte des chaînes, il ne doit pas être très logique comme mec.

**Fin POV.**

**À suivre**

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	2. Rencontre avec l'inspecteur de police

**Chapitre 2 :**

POV Homura : 

Ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis chez Doku et Gojo. Il n'a pas essayé d'en savoir plus au sujet de mes chaînes. Je suis surtout étonné qu'il n'ai toujours pas appelé les flics. J'enfile la chemise rouge avec les longues fermetures éclairs qui me permettent de m'habiller malgré ma chaîne et j'entre dans le salon où j'entends Doku parler avec quelqu'un. Je regarde son interlocuteur et fait demi-tour dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

Merde, l'inspecteur Kôgaiji... Doku m'a vu et frappe à la porte de la chambre.

« Homura ? Ça va pas ? ».

« Si, si, très bien. Où est Gojo ? ».

« Partit acheter à manger. Viens je voudrait te présenter quelqu'un ».

« Je ne préfère pas ».

« À cause de ça ? ».

Il fait glisser une affiche 'Wanted' sous la porte. Je la prend, je suis recherché mort ou vif, ça fait plaisir.

« Allez, sors, Kô est de la police, c'est vrai, mais il ne fera rien, parce que, petit un, il n'est pas dans l'exercice de ces fonctions, petit deux, il est chez moi et petit trois parce qu'il a des choses à te dire. Allez ».

Au point où j'en suis. J'inspire à fond, ouvre la porte et regarde Doku qui me sourit gentiment puis me pousse vers le salon. Kôgaiji se lève me serre la main et se rassoie dans son fauteuil, moi, je me pose sur le canapé à côté de Doku.

« Alors, Homura, comme viens de te le dire Doku, je ne suis pas dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, et même si c'étais le cas, je ne te ferais rien ».

J'en reste muet. J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et Gôjo entre, il pose ses affaires dans la cuisine, reviens dans le salon, serre la main à Kôgaiji.

« Salut Kô, alors, t'as trouvé ton homme ? ».

« En quelques sortes ».

**Fin POV**

**POV Gôjo**

Doku me lance un regard qui va de Homura à Kôgaiji.

« Nani ? » Demandais-je.

« Homura est mon homme » Dit Kô.

« NANI ? ».

« Je... Je vous laisse, je vais dans la chambre, faites ce que vous voulais de moi ».

Homura se lève et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

« Alors, c'est ça tu vas l'arrêter ? T'es venu pour ça ? » Demandais-je assez énervé.

« Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça ».

« Peut tu nous dire de quoi il est réellement accusé ? ».

« Du point de vue de ma supérieure, il a violé et tenté d'assassiner son… Colocataire ».

« Et ? » L'incite à continuer Doku.

« De mon point de vue, et aussi de celui d'Hakkai, il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ».

« Peut être » Dis-je « Mais quand même, accusé de viol ».

« Oui, c'est pourquoi nous pensons aussi à une manipulation ».

« De l'hypnose ! ».

« Peut être » Dit Kô. « Mais, ce qu'il y a c'est que ma supérieure veut le faire passer sur la chaise … ».

« C'est une tarée ».

« C'est pour ça qu'avec Hakkai, on doit trouvé un maximum de preuve pour prouver son innocence ».

« Ok, alors, dans ce cas, s'il consent à te parler, je te le laisse. Mais ne le traumatise pas, déjà qu'il parle pas beaucoup… ».

« Merci, en attendant, tu pourrais aller me chercher Ririn ? ».

« Oui, pas de problème, je vais chercher la terreur. Goku aussi ? ».

« Non, Sanzô a du s'en charger ».

« Ah ! Ce bon Sanzô » Dis-je ironiquement. « Bon allez, j'y go ».

Fin POV 

Gôjo sortit de la pièce. Au claquement de la porte, signe que le rouquin était réellement sortit, Kôgaiji se leva et s'avança vers Doku, il s'assit sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Faudra lui dire un jour ».

« Oui, un jour ».

« Doku, je ne plaisante pas ».

« Je sais… Mais je suis inquiet sur sa réaction ».

« Plus on attendra, plus il gueulera ».

« Je sais, je sais, mais son 'plus jamais d'homme dans mon lit' la fois où Sanzô a dormit ici, m'inquiète réellement » Se confia le brun. « Peut être qu'il est homophobe ».

« Mais non, il était surtout très énervé parce que Sanzô ronfle et qu'il bouge beaucoup. Bon, on reparlera plus tard. Je vais parler avec Homura ».

« Ok ».

Kôgaiji se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Homura.

**POV Kôgaiji :**

« Homura ? Je peux entrer ? ».

« Hn ».

« Merci ».

J'entre dans la pièce, très bien éclairé et vois une grande ombre dessiné sur le sol. Je relève la tête et vois Homura assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, qui me tourne le dos, les jambes dans le vide. Je me rapproche très vite de lui, sans pour autant le toucher je ne voudrais pas que ce soit de ma faute s'il saute.

**Fin POV**

« Ne fais pas de connerie, ne saute pas » S'exclama Kôgaiji en montrant ses mains nu à Homura.

Celui-ci le regarda étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ».

Kôgaiji n'entendit pas la question et continua.

« On va te sortir de là… Ne saute pas… Ne fais pas ça… Le suicide n'est pas une solution ».

« Me suicider ? Tu te sens bien ? ».

Kôgaiji commença à analyser les paroles d'Homura qui descendit de la fenêtre, posa son livre et se mit en tailleur sur le lit double au centre de la pièce. Kôgaiji s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai bien crû que tu allais sauter ».

« Il va bien ? ».

« Oui, il s'en ai sortit avec plus de peur que de mal. Il est protégé par la police nuit et jour. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de lui ».

« Je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer ».

« Je sais, mais… Nous manquons de preuve, la seule que nous ayons va contre toi ».

« La caméra ? ».

« Oui. Raconte moi en détail ce qu'il s 'est passé, s'il te plait ».

« Il n'y aura rien de plus qu'au poste, je suis entré dans l'appart, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre, là, trou noir, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était inconscient, nu, sous moi, son corps couvert d'hématomes et de larges traces autour du cou. J'ai fait les premiers soins et je vous ai appelé. Il est resté dans le coma et votre supérieur m'a accusé de viol et de tentative de meurtre… J'étais inconscient pendant tout ce temps… Alors, je ne serais dire ».

« Bien… Tu vas rester chez Doku et Gôjo le temps que ».

« Je suis là depuis une semaine, je ne veux pas abuser… ».

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est ma supérieure qui paye. Donc, tu vas rester i ».

« KOGAIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII », hurle une voix enjouée.

« RIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN » Répond Kôgaiji sur le même ton, puis d'un ton sec « Tais toi ».

Ririn, dans l'embrasure de la porte regardait son grand frère adorait avec un grand sourire qui disparut au son des derniers mots prononcé pour laisser place à des larmes de crocodiles purement fictives.

« Ririn, arrête ton cinéma ».

« Tu m'aimes paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ».

« Mais si » Dit Kô amusé par la tournure de la conversation.

« Mais nooooooooooooooooooooon ».

« Si je t'aimais pas, je t'aurais pas gardé avec moi dans mon appart au mieux de te laisser avec la sorcière ».

« C'est vrai ! » Sourit Ririn, en arrêtant ces pleurs, ses larmes et reprenant un grand sourire… Elle aperçut Homura. « Oh, bonjour ».

« Bonjour » Répondit poliment Homura amusé par la scène qui s'était déroulé devant lui.

« Kô vient de t'arrêter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment Ririn » Répondit Kôgaiji.

« Bah alors, pourquoi qu'il a des chaînes le monsieur ? ».

« C'est la sorcière qui les lui a mise il y a une semaine ».

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, d'accord. Et pourquoi que tu ne les lui enlèves pas ? ».

« Euh… Bonne question » Dit Kô en regardant Homura.

« Je tiens à les garder Kôgaiji, j'y tiens réellement ».

« Bien. On retourne dans le salon ? On finira cette discussion plus tard ».

Kôgaiji poussa sa petite sœur dans le salon où se trouvait Doku entrain de monter une dreamcast et Gôjo qui rangeait des affaires. Homura vint se joindre à eux. Les quatre garçons discutaient pendant que Ririn faisait ou plutôt essayer de faire ses devoirs car elle s'excitait sur les « fous du volant » avec Homura qui tout en suivant la conversation des trois adultes, l'envoyait dans le fossé dés que l'occasion se présentait.

« J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! » Gémit Ririn.

« On va y aller alors » Dit Kôgaiji.

« Vous n'avez qu'à manger là ? » Proposa Doku.

« Merci Doku, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas rouler de nuit ».

« Kô, il fait déjà nuit » Dit Gojo.

« Ah merde ».

« Allez, vous dormirez ici, ce sera pas la première fois ».

« Cool, comme ça, on aura un neveu, hein Kô ! » S'extasia Ririn.

« Nani ? » Demanda Kôgaiji .

« Bah oui, des fois, quand tu me dépose en express pour aller voir ta copine, QU'ON NE CONNAIT TOUJOURS PAS, bah je trouve souvent Yaone et ton coéquipier sur le canapé du salon, eux aussi ils sont coéquipiers ! ».

« Ririiiiin ! » Gronda gentiment Kôgaiji.

« Pardon, alors, on dors là ? ».

« Kô, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, Ririn dormiras avec Gôjo ».

« Ouaiiiiiiiiis » S'écria Ririn.

« Nani ? » S'écria Gôjo en même temps.

« Te plaints pas » Lui dit Doku « Au moins, c'est pas un mec ».

« Écoutez » Commença Homura « Je me sens gêné, je vais prendre le canapé et ».

« Pas question » Le coupa Gôjo « Tu reste où tu es, moi je vais dormir avec le gremlins ».

Sur ceux, Gôjo apporta à manger. Au bout de dix minutes, Ririn partit se coucher et les quatre garçons restèrent longtemps à table. À 22h, Kôgaiji se leva de table.

« Bon, les gars, si vous voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais pioncer, je suis claqué ».

« Moi aussi, demain je bosse tôt. Tardez pas vous deux » Dit Doku a l'intention de Gôjo et Homura.

« Oyasumi » Répondit Gôjo ».

**POV Gojo :**

J'ai pas envie de dormir, alors je propose à Homura de mater Le Seigneur des anneaux 3. J'adore ce film.

Ça n'a rien à voir, mais je viens de me rendre compte que Kô dort souvent ici… Faut dire aussi qu'il s'entend bien avec Doku. En parlant de Doku, le voilà qui traverse le salon en boxer, les cheveux tout collés, c'est tout ce que me permet de voir la lumière qui passe par la fenêtre.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alia : Salut, Alors, voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plairas. Bonne lecture.

Sahad : La suite tu veux ? La suite tu as, bonne lecture.Bisous.

misao girl : Coucou ! Et oui, je change de register, voila la suite. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**POV Gôjo :**

Doku nous regarde, il a l'air surpris et gêné.

« Vous dormez pas ? » Nous demande-t-il.

« Non, ont finit le film, puis ont bosse pas nous ».

« Ah! » C'est bizarre d'habitude il grogne quand je dis que je bosse pas.

« Et toi ? ».

« Je… J'ai soif ».

Kôgaiji entre à son tour dans le salon, il fonce dans Doku, relève la tête, puis la tourne vers nous.

« Vous êtes pas couché les mômes ? ».

« C'est l'heure de pointe ? » Demandais-je en guise de réponse.

« Bah non ! Mais, il faut dormir ».

« Tout à fait » Dis-je « Alors pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ? ».

« Euh !... On s'est réveillé parce qu'ont avaient soif ».

« Mouais » Dis-je avec flemme « Et pourquoi avez vous soif ? Hein ? ».

« … ».

« … ».

Doku et Kô restent plantés au milieu du salon et me fixent bizarrement.

« Bah allez boire si vous avez soif au lieu de rester planté là ! Baka ».

Ils sont pas aidés. Ils prennent carrément une bouteille d'eau et retournent dormir. Je reporte mon attention sur le film, les hobbits reviennent à Hobbitebourg. Le dernier passage et celui des havres gris, celui que je n'aime pas. Je regarde Homura pour lui demander si ça le gêne pas que je le zappe et je suspends ma question. Il s'est endormi, la tête dans le vide. Il est tout mignon…

J'éteins la télé et vais dans ma chambre où dors Homura, je la lui ai laissé quand il est arrivé parce que c'est un lit deux places, Ririn dort actuellement sur le clic-clac que je squatte depuis une semaine, dans une sorte de débarras aménagé. Je ferme les volets, allume la lampe de chevet, tire les couvertures et vais chercher Homura.

Je ne le réveille pas, parce que je sais qu'il a dit à Yaone qu'il avait toujours du mal à s 'endormir. Je le prends dans mes bras pour la seconde fois, et je m'étonne une fois de plus de sa légèreté. Sa tête se cale sur mon épaule et ses cheveux, bien qu'attachés comme je les lui avaient mis la première fois après l'accident, me chatouillent le nez.

Je le dépose sur le lit, tire les couvertures sur lui, pose un genou à côté de lui et me penche au-dessus de son corps pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Je me relève et dégage une mèche de ses cheveux. Homura est quelqu'un de bien, quand il a vu Kô, il s'est retiré dans la chambre pour nous laisser parler tranquillement alors qu'il aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir.

Ce que je ne sais toujours pas, c'est pourquoi il veut garder ces chaînes… Il est beau… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?... C'est la fatigue. Je lui tourne le dos et vais pour partir, mais quelque chose me retient, je ne sais pas quoi… Je le regarde encore une fois… Peut être est-ce parce qu'on l'accuse d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis et qu'il reste toujours avec son visage serein… Je recule le fixant toujours. Je lui retourne encore une fois le dos, et ouvre l'armoire pour prendre une couverture. J'entends Homura bouger.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ».

« Je prends une couverture ».

« T'as froid ? ».

« Non ».

« … ».

Je prends ma couverture, ferme l'armoire, me retourne vers Homura, il s'est rendormit ou il parle en dormant ? Peu importe, je le regarde.

« Bonne nuit ».

Je sors de la pièce et vais m'installer sur le canapé. Je ferme tous les rideaux du salon. Les stores de la cuisine puisque ces deux pièces ne sont séparées que par un comptoir. Je regarde, il y a encore beaucoup de lumière qui passe. Tant pis. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas et regarde le plafond. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans le salon, sans relever la tête, je grogne.

« Vous avez déjà vidé la bouteille ? ».

Aucune réponse ne vient, je me redresse et vois Homura, en fait, je ne vois que sa silhouette mais je reconnais le bruit de la chaîne.

« Tu vas pas dormir là ? ».

« Si, pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Parce que… Ça me gêne ».

« Promis, je ronfle pas, et si c'est le cas, je t'autorise à m'envoyer un seau d'eau dans la gueule ».

« Non, ça me gêne dans la mesure où tu dors ici, parce que je squatte ton lit ».

« Oh ! Pour ça ? Y a pas de raison, je le fais souvent ».

« Donc tu vas dormir ici ».

« Oui ».

« Très bien ».

Je ferme les yeux, croise les bras sur ma couverture et attends. Je fais tourner mes pouces l'un contre l'autre. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée pour voir l'heure et vois la silhouette d'Homura par terre. Je me redresse et il fait de même.

« T'es encore là ? Tu devrais dormir, il est 1h passé ».

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais toi aussi ».

« Je dors pas, parce que je suis pas fatigué ».

« Ah oui ? ».

« Va dormir, sinon tu vas attraper froid à rester par terre ».

« Ah, c'est possible ».

Il se lève et vient s'installer dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

« Et tu fais quoi là ? » Je demande.

« J'attends que tu t'endormes ».

« Pour me faire des trucs pervers ? » Le questionnais-je.

« Malin… Si tu m'as découvert, plus rien ne me sert de rester ici ».

« Super, bonne nuit ».

Je m'attends à le voir partir, mais il reste à sa place.

« Homura, sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu veux ? ».

« Que tu t'endormes ! ».

« Mais pourquoi ? ».

« Parce que je ne pourrais me rendormir que lorsque j'aurais la conscience tranquille ».

« La conscience tranquille ? ».

« Oui ».

« Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'est pas tranquille ? ».

« Parce que moi, je dors dans TON lit et que toi tu dors sur un canapé ».

« Ça change pas de la semaine ».

« C'est vrai, mais d'habitude, tu dors dans une chambre, et pas dans le salon ».

« Dans ce cas, c'est à Ririn de pas avoir la conscience tranquille ».

« … ».

« Qu'est ce que tu propose ? ».

« Que toi, tu dormes dans ta chambre et que moi, je dorme ici ».

« Ok… Voilà ce que moi je te propose, tu vas te coucher, tu compte jusqu'à 2000 ou plus et si tu dors toujours pas alors, j'envisage de venir, ok ? ».

« … ».

« Homura, c'est vraiment que t'as pas la conscience tranquille ou c'est que t'arrive pas à dormir parce que t'as peur ou que tu es tout seul ? ».

Je cherche son regard dans le noir, je le voix qui baisse la tête.

« Homura ? ».

Un silence.

« T'as peur du noir ? ».

« Pas beaucoup ».

« Ça t'as pas dérangé cette semaine ».

« Je me couchais avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir ».

« Ouvre tes volets ».

« Non, il fait totalement noir ».

« Alors allume ta lampe de chevet ».

« Non, après j'arrive plus à dormir ».

« C'est bon, t'as gagné » Dis-je après un silence.

« Merci » Dit-il avec beaucoup d'empressement.

« De rien ».

Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers ma chambre, Homura derrière moi, prend les affaires que j'ai oubliés.

Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir la conscience tranquille, parce qu'il était épuisé. A peine recouché, il s'est endormi comme une masse. Je contemple quelques instants le plafond, et la chambre, qui est dans un noir complet, je me détends peu à peu et m'endors à mon tour.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Anne laure : Coucou ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Sahad : Hello! Et oui, flagrant délit, lol, tu as hâte de lire la suite même si tu la connais ? Très bien, tu me diras si tu connaissais cette suite. Gros bisous. Et bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Gôjo contempla un long moment l'évadé, qui dans son sommeil se retourna et se lova contre lui. D'abord surpris, Gôjo posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, puis sentant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, il lui caressa simplement le dos se disant que se serait vraiment stupide de le réveiller.

Gôjo aimait beaucoup Homura, c'est pourquoi il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il soit déclaré innocent. Il était si mignon. Gôjo s'en voulu d'avoir de tel pensées alors que son voisin dormait. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir resserrer son étreinte sur le brun.

Lorsque le soleil entra brusquement dans la pièce, Gôjo, complètement éblouis, se défit de sa position fœtale qu'il arborait pour dormir et rechercha, en grognant, le fauteur de trouble qui l'avait réveillé. Devant la fenêtre, en contre jour, se tenait une silhouette, large vers le milieu du corps. Gôjo se redressa et secoua la tête. Il attendit un instant que ses yeux se fassent à la violente lumière présente. La silhouette se déplaça, monta à genoux sur le lit et arriva au niveau de Gôjo. C'est alors, que ce dernier reconnu la personne comme Homura, du moins, au son des chaînes. Homura posa donc un plateau sur les jambes de Gôjo, où se trouvait un bol de chocolat fumant et un croissant.

« Qu'est ce que s'est ? ».

« Ton p'tit déj, c'est Ririn qui l'a fait, mais elle a insisté pour que ce soit moi qui te l'apporte, elle dit que tu es très violent au réveil, moi je dirais plutôt lent ».

« Hm… Dis-moi, il est qu'elle heure ? ».

« 8h30 ».

« MERDE ».

Gôjo posa le plateau à côté de lui.

« RIRIN, T'AURAIS DU ME REVEILLER PLUS TOT, C'EST MOI QUI T'EMMENE CE MATIN. DEPECHE-TOI DE PRENDRE TES AFFAIRES ET VA ENLEVER L'ANTIVOL DE LA MOTO. ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ».

Tout en s'égosillant, Gôjo enfilait son jean de la veille et un sweet. Dans le couloir il mit ses chaussures, et faisant ses lacets, il vit les pieds d'Homura se poser devant lui. Il prit le casque posé à terre, se releva, il posa un instant ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui surprit ne bougea pas, puis lui tourna le dos en courant, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

**POV Gôjo :**

Mon Dieu ! My Gog ! Kami-Sama ! Par Allah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder en face ! Par Allah ! Kami-Sama ! My God ! Mon Dieu !

**Fin POV**

Gôjo tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, avait envoyé le casque à Ririn, et était parti en trombes jusqu'à son collège. Il s'arrêtât devant le grand bâtiment qui lui avait servi de bahut, bien des années au par avant. Ririn courut dans l'enceinte, croisant le proviseur qui s'approchait du rouquin.

« Mais qui voilà donc ! » S'extasia l'homme.

« Monsieur le proviseur, vous ici ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je vous aurais cru à la retraite ».

« Pas encore, jeune kappa pervers ! ».

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi ».

« Bien sur ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de draguer une pauvre petite collégienne sans défense ? Hein ? Cafard rouge ! ».

« Pitié, arrêter avec tous ces surnoms ! Je ne les aie jamais aimés. Je viens d'emmener Ririn. C'est pour ça que je suis là ».

« Il me semblait bien l'avoir vu courir, mais, ôte-moi d'un doute, Ririn, c'est bien la petite sœur de Kôgaiji, non ? ».

« Sa demi, mais il l'aime comme sa petite sœur ».

« Mais vous étiez les pires rivaux dans ce collège ».

« Eh ! On a grandis ! ».

« Je vois ça, PEUT ETRE MAINTENANT PENSEREZ-VOUS AVEC VOTRE TETE ET NON AVEC VOTRE QUE… » Haussa-t-il la voix.

« Monsieur le proviseur » S'offusqua Gôjo.

« Excusez-moi, mais je reçois tellement de petit pervers dans mon bureau en une semaine que… ».

« Des pervers ? ».

« Oui, des troisièmes qui essaye d'agresser des sixièmes dans les toilettes. Des sixièmes qui… Enfin, y en a partout, pire que toi ».

« Je suis innocent de ce que vous m'accusez. Mais Ririn, n'a pas de problème, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle, elle est sous très bonne garde. Goku s'occupe d'elle, il la protège de tout, personne ne peut faire de déclaration à miss surexcitée sans que Goku ne pique une crise ».

« J'en suis rassuré. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai un ami à la maison ».

« Bien, moi, je dois déjà avoir la queue devant mon bureau, les enseignants son d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps, qu'ils renvoient les élèves pour un rien ».

« C'est sympathique. Si Ririn a un problème quelconque, dites-le-moi s'il vous plait, elle est comme ma petite sœur ».

« J'y penserais. A bientôt jeune kappa ».

« A plus vieux rabougris ».

Gôjo ne laissa pas le temps à son ex-proviseur de réagir qu'il avait déjà appuyé sur l'embrayage et était parti. Le proviseur resta devant les portes un instant, puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux, il se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait ici, il haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau où il serait très demandé.

En chemin, Gôjo pris de grands détours, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit au proviseur, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer à son appart. Pas près à rencontrer le regard de Homura. Il était vrai que ses conquêtes féminines n'étaient pas des réussites… Peut être était-il fait pour aller avec les hommes. Une voiture le klaxonna. Dans le rétroviseur, il reconnut Hakkai au volant de la voiture de la brigade de police. Il se rangea sur le bas-côté et regarda le jeune homme venir vers lui.

« Bonjour Gôjo » Sourit Hakkai. « Quel beau temps, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Salut, oui, c'est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement beau ».

« Je comprends que tu veuilles rouler sans casque avec un temps pareil ».

« Merde… J'avais complètement oublié, c'est Ririn qui l'a ».

« Mais bien sûr ! Donc absence du port de casque, plus tentative de corruption » Écrivit Hakkai sur un papier.

« Depuis quand tu fais la circulation ? » S'étonna Gôjo.

« Depuis que je suis de mauvais poil et que j'ai dit à mon patron d'aller se faire foutre ! ».

« T'as dit ça à Nî ? ».

« Oui ».

« T'as de la chance, t'es pas viré au moins ».

« Ça dépendra du nombre de contravention donné. Donc on rajoute tente de noyer le poisson ».

« Aller Hakkai, arrête tes conneries. »

**OoO**

Gôjo claqua violemment la porte, enleva ses chaussures, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, personne !

**POV Gôjo**

Homura doit sûrement être en train de dormir.

**Fin POV**

Gôjo avança vers la cuisine, fit réchauffer son chocolat et l'avala tout rond avec son croissant. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et il vit Homura, se frottant énergiquement la tête avec une serviette, se diriger vers la chambre. Gôjo pris alors possession de la douche.

Gôjo sortit de la douche et trouva des affaires propres dans l'armoire au dessus du radiateur, il les enfila et retourna dans le salon, ou il se laissa une fois de plus tomber sur le canapé. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis les pas d'Homura se dirigeant vers le salon, il ferma alors les yeux, feignant le sommeil.

**POV Homura :**

Je sais bien que tu ne dors pas, mais, moi comme toi, ça m'arrange.

**Fin POV**

**POV Gôjo :**

Désolé de faire semblant Homura, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire après ce que j'ai fais ce matin.

**Fin POV**

A feindre le sommeil, Gôjo s'endormit réellement, il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il reçut un coussin dans la figure.

« T'abuse Gôjo » Grogna Doku « Non seulement tu fous rien de ta journée, mais en plus de ça, t'arrive à choper des contraventions, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? ».

« Hn ».

« Gôjo ? » S'inquiéta Doku, venant mettre la main sur le front de son frère « Ça va pas ? Normalement tu m'aurais déjà renvoyé le coussin ».

« Pas envie. Ou est Homura ? ».

« Avec Kô ».

« Doku, on peut parler ? ».

« Toi, t'as vraiment un problème ».

Doku se posa à côté de son frère et attendit que celui-ci veuille bien prendre la parole.

« L'homosexualité, c'est mal ? ».

« Hein ? » S'exclama son frère virant au rouge « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ».

« Pour savoir, pas besoin de crier, pour… Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? ».

« Pour rien, un… Un coup de chaud… Non, je ne pense pas que l'homosexualité soit mal… Disons que beaucoup de gens n'arrivent pas à concevoir deux personnes du même sexe ensemble… Du moment que tu aime sincèrement cette personne et que elle aussi ».

« Ok ».

« C'est Homura ? ».

« NANI ? » Gôjo fut pris de cour.

« La question te travaille à cause d'Homura ? ».

« Mais… Mais pas du tout ».

« Alors pourquoi cette question ? ».

« Bon d'accord, peut être que s'est Homura ».

« Alors… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de voir deux mecs sortir ensemble ? ».

« Non… Enfin, je ne pense pas ».

"Ok... KÔ !" Cria Doku.

« NANI ?" Répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.

« TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TE PLAIT ? ».

« J'ARRIVE ».

« Dok… Doku, tu vas pas raconter ça à tout le monde quand même ? » Paniqua le rouquin.

« Mais non, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose ».

Kâgaiji entra dans le salon et regarda son amant, celui-ci lui fit signe du doigt pour qu'il s'approche plus, il avança de quelques pas. Dokukakuji lui fit signe d'avancer encore, Kôgaiji s'exécuta jusqu'à ce que Doku lui attrape la main et le tire vers lui, jusqu'à l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il lui roula alors le patin de sa vie sous les yeux exorbités de Gôjo.

Doku lâcha un instant les lèvres de Kôgaiji pour regarder son frère complètement étonné.

« Gôjo… Kô et moi, on est ensemble » Dit-il normalement.

« Je… C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre ».

« Doku ? » L'appela doucement Kôgaiji.

« Nani ? » Demanda Doku en se retournant.

Kôgaiji attrapa Doku, le plaqua contre le canapé et l'embrassa avidement.

« Eh ! S'écria Gôjo, c'est pas parce que je suis au courant que vous devez rester en apnée ».

**POV Gôjo :**

Ils ne manquent pas d'air… Et c'est le cas de le dire. Ils ont pas l'air décider à se décoller. N'empêche ça explique bien des choses. Mais mon problème est toujours là. Hakkai me regarde et souris.

**Fin POV**

« Nani ? » Demanda le rouquin à l'encontre du brun.

« Rien, je me demandais juste quand est-ce qu'ils te le diraient ».

« Tu le savais ? ».

« Oui, c'est Yaone qui me l'a dit, elle les a surpris dans le canapé une fois ».

« C'est vrai que ça carbure avec elle en ce moment, ne ? ».

« Ecrase ».

« C'est pas moi, c'est Ririn qui a vendu la mèche ».

« Note 1 : Penser à taper Ririn. Note 2 : Décoller les deux pieuvres avant qu'elles nous fassent un mioche ».

Gôjo esquissa un sourire et se leva. Il était 12h.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher Ririn ».

Gôjo pris son manteau et ouvris la porte et fonça dans un gus. Il le regarda avec un regard glacial.

« Genjô Sanzo ». S'exclama-t-il froidement.

« Sâ Gôjo ! » Répondit-il aussi impassiblement.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Syr : Coucou ! La suite à tardé, mais la voilà. Désolée pour les fautes, mais je suis une merde en français, et ma pote qui me corrige les fautes à pas encore internet'.

Pour les dialogues, en general il n'y a que deux personnages. Je précise parfois lesquels parlent, mais là, j'ai pas le temps. Dsl pour les descriptions. Bonne lecture.

Shunrya : Coucou ! Voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, mais je pense que tu vas être contente. Un nouveau personnage arrive, et je pense que vu ton adresse tu ne dois pas le detester. Sinon merci pour le review, et crois moi, elle ne sert pas à rien, ça fait tjs plaisir. Bonne lecture.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Toujours aussi pressé Gôjo » S'exclama le blond « Je te ramène Ririn ».

« Trop gentil. Entre tant que tu es là, ça fera peut-être réagir les deux autres ».

« Mais j'en avais bien l'intention… C'est Kogaiji qui m'a demandé de venir ».

« Décidément il manque vraiment pas d'air ».

« C'est pour une histoire de crime je crois ».

« Je re tire ce que j'ai dit, allé le dépravé, rentre. Vous aussi les deux gremlins ».

« Tu traite pas Ririn de gremlins sale Kappa » Grogna Goku.

« Bon, il rentre le ouistiti ou je ferme la porte ? ».

Goku franchit la porte aux côtés de Ririn. Gojo referma la porte et reposa son manteau et ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et chercha Homura des yeux. Celui-ci était encore une fois sur la fenêtre entrain de parcourir un livre. Le monde de Sophie de Jostein Gaarder.

« Descend de là, tu me fais peur, on est au troisième étage je te rappelle ».

« Aucun risque que je tombe ».

Homura montra sa chaîne qui était de chaque côté de la tringle de rideau au-dessus de la fenêtre. Gôjo le regarda en secouant la tête. Puis portant sa main à son cou.

« Crois-moi, elle n'est pas solide, j'ai déjà fais l'expérience. Bon, descend, y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon ».

« Pou… Pour moi ? ».

« Ouais, pour régler ce problème d'évadé, dépêche-toi. Allez Hop ».

Gôjo tourna les talons et retourna dans le salon. Homura fit passer une fois de plus la chaîne hors de la tringle, descendit de la fenêtre posa son livre et pénétra à son tour dans le salon, où il y avait, lui semblait-il un rassemblement. Ririn jouait avec un gamin de son âge à la dreamcast, Dokukakuji semblait occupé avec Kôgaiji, et Gôjo ne desserrait pas les lèvres, fixant froidement le blond. Son entrée attira l'attention de tout le monde.

En entrant plus dans la pièce, il reconnu Hakkai et pris place à son côté pour ne pas gêner Gôjo qui se tenait distant depuis l'affaire du matin.

« Homura ! » Commença Kôgaiji « Je te présente Sanzô. Sanzô, voici Homura ».

Les deux hommes se saluèrent de la tête, les yeux de Sanzô fixé sur la chaîne d'Homura et les yeux de ce dernier fixé sur le point à son front.

« Homura, c'est de lui que je t'ai parlé. Maintenant, si tu es d'accord bien sur, il peut essayer de te faire revivre ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a… À peu près une semaine et demi. Et peut-être nous permettre de trouver des preuves ».

« Je… Je peux poser une question ? » Demanda le concerné.

« Bien sûr ».

« Comment… Je veux dire, que je vous suis très reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais, je veux… Comment pouvez vous être certain que je sois innocent ? ».

« Pourquoi un homme qui a tout ce qu'il veut, irait violer son colocataire alors qu'il suffisait de lui demander ? ».

Gôjo releva la tête à ses mots.

« Vous savez beaucoup de chose comme ça sur ma vie ? ».

« Assez, mais ce que nous savons, c'est ce que Shien à réussis à nous dire. Ça faisait deux ans ».

« Pourtant, il n'a pas tout dit, ça faisait deux ans en effet, mais si vous avez bien regardé dans la pièce… Il y avait des valises… Shien partait… Il devait partir… Nous avions rompu trois jours auparavant ».

« Homura… Tu cherches quoi ? On essaye de te sortir la tête de l'eau et toi tu te la renfonces tout seul ».

« Je… On pourra voir ça plus tard ? ».

« Euh ! Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? ».

« Je… Je me sens pas très bien… Je vais dans ma… Dans la chambre ».

Homura se leva et s'enferma dans la chambre de Gôjo. Les adultes se regardèrent. Kôgaiji rompu le silence.

« Je n'aurais peut être pas du parler de ça, devant tout le monde ».

« Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de là, Kô » Le rassura Hakkai.

« Bon, Ririn, prend tes affaires, je te ramène à la maison, c'est Yaone qui s'occupe de toi ce soir ».

« Tu pars ? » S'inquiétât Dokukakuji.

« Oui, on a encore pas mal de chose à régler avec Hakkai, tu peux venir si tu veux. De plus Ririn a des examens à passer avec Yaone demain matin ».

« Vas-y Doku, y a pas de problème, moi je reste ici, de toutes façons ».

« T'as raison, pourquoi me soucier de toi. Profite bien de la baraque, parce que je te rappelle que tu dois me la laisser pour une semaine ».

« Ok, pas de problème, je m'en souviens. Le dépravé, tu les accompagne bien sûr ».

« Pour rien au monde je resterais ici seul avec toi. Kappa ».

« Heureusement tout est réciproque. Sale bonze ».

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos échanges de mot d'amour, on pourra y aller » S'impatienta Hakka « Au fait Gôjo, je t'ai fais sauter la contravention ».

« Merci c'est cool. Bonne soirée ».

« Bonne soirée ».

**POV Gôjo :**

Bon, je me retrouve tout seul avec Homura. Super. De toutes façons je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter toute ma vie. J'ai fais quelque chose, j'assume. Bon, pour le moment, j'ai surtout faim, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ? Du steak ? Non, Des pattes ? Non, Ah ! Des tomates.

Fin POV 

Gôjo coupa les tomates, fit de même avec un concombre. Il mit la moitié des effectifs dans une assiette sur un plateau avec du pain et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Homura. Frappa. Personne ne répondit, il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda en direction de la fenêtre. Personne, Homura était couché sur le lit et dormait. Gôjo déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et sortit doucement de la pièce. Il prit son assiette et se posa devant la télé.

**OoO**

Gôjo critiquait mentalement Battle Royal, sur les acteurs, le sang et se voyait encourager certains élèves. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention au film lorsque le volontaire, vraiment volontaire était présent.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Gôjo su alors que Homura s'était réveillé et qu'il allait dans la cuisine déposer son plateau. Comme il était allongé, il ferma simplement les yeux. Homura s'approcha du rouquin, le regarda un instant, puis coupa le film et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis comme il était venu, il partit.

Gôjo resta un instant pensif, entre l'idée d'aller lui passer un savon et l'autre de continuer son film. Finalement il se leva pour prendre la télécommande, se ravisa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit vivement la porte et regarda Homura assis en tailleur sur son lit, les pieds joints, qui observait Gôjo assez surpris.

« Plus jamais d'homme dans mon lit… » Grogna Gôjo.

Gôjo observait Homura. Bien que ses yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes le fixaient, il voyait bien que Homura ne le regardait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Gôjo avança jusqu'à lui, monta à genoux sur le lit, s'approcha doucement du brun qui le fixait toujours sans pouvoir réagir, s'attendant à se prendre un poing dans la gueule. Le brun ferma les yeux, il inspira lentement. Gôjo se décida alors à finir sa phrase.

« Autre que toi avec moi ».

Malgré tout l'air qu'Homura venait d'inspirer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Gôjo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Passant sa main sur sa nuque, l'autre lui caressant les épaules, dénudées par sa chemise qu'il ne fermait jamais.

Homura quant à lui, tentait de défaire le rouquin de sa chemise qui elle était bien fermée. Gôjo renversa Homura sur le dos contre le matelas, l'embrassant, faisant glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à son pantalon. Ses doigts passèrent sur les boutons de la braguette, et les fit sauter. Il fit entrer lentement sa main dans le pantalon de l'homme à la chaîne, lui embrassant toujours le torse, le cou et les parcelles de son visage. L'enchaîné, sentait la main de son amant longer son boxer, puis il décida lui aussi de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il aida comme il pu son partenaire à retirer son pantalon, puis passa sa chaîne dans son dos, l'attirant ainsi à lui, inversant ainsi les rôles. Lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Qu'il est bon d'attribuer de telles tortures à son partenaire ! Gôjo savourait le contact des lèvres d'Homura sur sa peau, tellement différent de celui de la chaîne. Gôjo se redressa sur ses coudes pour aider Homura, qui la chaîne, bloquée par son dos ne lui laissait pas un libre mouvement de ses bras. Le brun réussit tout de même à atteindre son but et fit voler le pantalon de son coéquipier dans la chambre.

Les étreintes se faisaient plus nombreuses, moins espacées, plus douces et moins négligées. Gôjo attrapa une fois encore le brun par la taille pour inverser une fois de plus les positions. Il caressa son visage de ses lèvres, embrassa ses mèches, ses yeux fermés. Il fit passer ses doigts justes sous l'élastique du boxer, donnant simplement à Homura des frissons. Ce dernier, enroula doucement sa chaîne autour de ses poignets pour rapprocher Gôjo de lui. Celui-ci ne portait plus rien sur lui, à part son foulard bleu qui retenait ses cheveux. Le rouquin retira le dernier rempart de son amant sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Homura paru surpris par l'initiative de Gôjo qui se laissait doucement glisser autour de lui. Ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment de douleur. Homura libéra alors la chaîne de ses poignets pour lui laisser plus de liberté. Il observa

Un instant puis se redressa pour l'embrasser.

La nuit fut longue. Avant de s'endormir, Gôjo regarda son bien-aimé dans les yeux, lui caressa le visage de sa main droite, les côtes de l'autre.

« Tu semble si heureux » Laissa échapper Gôjo.

« Pourquoi sembler ? Je le suis ».

Gôjo esquissa un sourire puis se boudina dans les bras de son aîné pour s'endormir. Homura sentit le rouquin s'endormir contre lui. Il joua quelques minutes avec ses mèches de cheveux.

**le lendemain matin**

Dokukakuji entra vers 9 heures dans son appartement, suivi par Kôgaiji. Il lui lâcha la main, fit plusieurs fois le tour du canapé, regarda dessous. Releva la tête assez étonné.

« Tu cherche quoi ? » Lui demanda son amant.

« Les vêtements, mais apparemment, y a pas eu d'orgies. Ils sont raisonnables. Il fut un temps où tu ne pouvais laisser la maison à Gôjo que 1 à 2 heures maximums, sinon après, tu risquais de ne plus la reconnaître ».

« Peut être que c'est la chambre que tu ne pourras plus reconnaître ».

« Je peux pas dire, j'y suis jamais entré ».

Les deux adultes s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé pour une séance câlin.

**Dans la chambre**

Homura ouvrit difficilement les yeux, rencontrant deux boules de feux au-dessus de lui. Gôjo plus ou moins allongé à ses côtés l'observait.

« T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? ».

« A peu près 1heure et demi ».

« T'attendais que je me réveille ? ».

« Oui ».

« T'es trop mignon, mais t'aurais pas du, je suis une vrai marmotte en temps normal, alors là, ça doit être pire ».

« Il n'est que 10 heures ».

« Seulement ? Je m'étonne moi-même. T'aurais quand même du te lever ».

« C'est sympa, mais il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles je ne me suis pas levé ».

« Lesquelles ? ».

« Petit 1, la flemme, petit 2 Doku et Kô sont arrivés et petit 3… ».

Gôjo tira sur la chaîne du brun qui lui encerclait le corps. Homura esquissa un sourire avant d'éclater de rire. Gôjo l'embrassa puis se leva.

« Je vais faire un petit déjeuner, t'as cas continuer à dormir ».

Homura acquiesça et attrapa son livre sur la chaise à côté du lit, ne voyant pas la grimace que tira Gôjo en faisant le premier pas.

Gôjo enfila tant bien que mal un pantalon, sans rien dessous et sortit de la chambre, essayant de cacher la douleur qui le parcourait à chaque pas. Il entra dans la cuisine et regarda Kôgaiji assis sur les genoux de son frère qui lui faisaient tous deux un grand sourire, limite je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule.

« Quoi ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« On a du mal à marcher au début, mais après on s'habitue » Lâcha Dokukakuji.

« Doku ! » S'offusqua Gôjo le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Je confirme Gôjo ». L'enfonça Kogaiji.

Gôjo leur tira la langue, prit un bol et prépara le petit déjeuner, maudissant intérieurement les deux crétins derrière lui qui se fendaient la gueule.

Il apporta le plateau dans la chambre, pris ses affaires, et après avoir embrassé Homura, il fila à sa douche.

« Tu déjeune pas ? » S'inquiétât Homura.

« Jamais ».

« Tu vas être malade si tu mange pas ».

« Ça fais 14 ou 15 ans que ne mange plus le matin, et je ne suis pas encore mort, donc y a pas encore de quoi s'alarmer ».

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

misao girl : Coucou ! J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire. Y a pas mal de note d'un copain qui n'a pas pu s'en empecher, mais bon. . . Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Shunrya : Kikoo à toi, j'adore tes reviews, elles sont super longues, ça fait super plaisir. Dans ce chapitre tu vas savoir qui est Sanzo. Sinon, le proviseur, n'est qu'un personnage comme ça, je voulais me triper un peu '. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Gabrielle : Coucou ! Ah bah ça, les ventres à pattes vont ensemble, c'est sur que s'est obligé, lol. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.

Sam : Coucou ! T'as de la chance, à une journée près, je répondais pas à ta review '. Merci, tu viens de m'apprendre quelques choses sur la vie des pieuvres. . . Ca m'a tellement choquée, que j'ai décidée de ne plus sortir de chez moi jusqu'à ce que je connaisse leur vie par cœur afin de ne plus commetre de telles erreurs. J'espere que tu pardonnera cette grossière erreur que j'ai eu d'avoir cru que les enfants se faisaient comme ça. lol. Le vieux directeur c'est juste un vieux direceteur '. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Marionhoo : Merci pour ton mail. J'espere que la suite va te plaire. Bisous.

Un Crétin finis : Aussi appellé UCF, merci pour les commentaires. Bisous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Dans sa douche, Gôjo s'appuya contre la paroi de carrelage, le jet brûlant contre sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Pendant ce temps, Homura finissait son petit déjeuner. Kôgaiji frappa à la porte. Homura posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Homura ! C'est sûrement pas le moment, mais, pour Sanzô, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? ».

« Vous savez très bien ce que vous voulez faire, alors pourquoi tu me le demande ? ».

« Parce qu'il faut que ton conscient soit d'accord, sinon Sanzô ne pourra rien faire. Et, nous avons vu la cassette… Celle qui est la preuve contre toi ».

« Ah ! Et vous continuez de penser que je suis innocent ? ».

« Oui, Hakkai a déjà subit ce que veux te faire Sanzô, il à découvert que ma belle-mère n'a rien d'un ange ».

« Si Hakkai l'a fait, alors, je peux le faire ».

« Bien, alors, réfléchis-y encore un peu, puis cette après-midi, je reviens avec Sanzô, si tu ne veux plus, on ne fera rien, d'accord ? ».

« D'accord. Merci ».

« C'est bon ».

« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous aidez, j'en serais vraiment très heureux ».

« Crois-moi, tu as déjà fais le plus beau cadeau à Gôjo ».

Homura sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Kôgaiji rigola ouvertement lui tapota l'épaule et se leva. Il sortit de la pièce laissant Homura à ses réflexions.

**POV Homura :**

Ce Sanzô, il peut nous faire revivre une scène passée. Ça veux dire qu'on pourrait y trouver ma liberté… Ou peut être ma perte. Dans tous les cas se sera moi ou Shien qui y passera. Je ne veux pas causer le malheur de qui que se soit. Je ne veux pas plus causer de mal à l'un cas l'autre. Oh ! Si seulement Shien sortait de ce coma. Et si seulement il n'avait pas porté cette plainte… D'ailleurs… Comment a t il pu porter plainte en étant dans le coma ?

Fin POV 

Gôjo vint coller son corps humide à celui de Homura. Plonger dans ses pensées, celui-ci sursauta à ce contact. Gôjo fit glisser ses mains sur la nuque de son amant. Homura savait très bien ou tout cela aller mener, aussi, il prit les devants.

« Ok, mon cœur, laisse-moi deux minutes et je m'occupe de toi ».

Gôjo laissa plus de liberté à Homura dans ses mouvements sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses. Le brun attrapa un carnet et un crayon et y inscrivit la question qu'il se posait juste avant l'irruption de Gôjo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le rouquin.

« Je note quelque chose d'important. Tu as le don de me faire oublier la réalité ».

Gôjo esquissa un large sourire avant d'embrasser son partenaire. Le brun passa ses doigts entre le corps chaud de son amant et sa serviette. Il le toisa du regard.

« Dis-moi, a quoi ça te sert d'emmener tes vêtements dans la salle de bain si c'est pour revenir ici en serviette ? ».

« C'est pour mieux être déshabillé mon enfant. Cela déplairait-il à mon seigneur ? ».

« Du tout, du tout ».

« J'ai eu peur… Y allons-nous ? ».

Homura ne répondit que par sa langue qui se posa sur le torse du rouquin et qui y laissa de longues traînées de feu. S'en suivit des baisers passionnés et les mêmes actions que la veille.

Vers midi, Gôjo sortit de l'appartement pour faire quelques courses au marché situé en bas du bâtiment. Il s'installa ensuite au fourneau pour concocter un plat fort en vitamine. Une piperade avec pleins de poivrons et d'épices.

Il posa comme à son habitude l'assiette bien remplie sur un plateau, et pris ce dernier entre ces mains pour le porter au brun, mais il s'arrêtât en chemin, fit demi-tour, reposa le plateau sur la table. Il entra dans sa chambre ou Homura dormait une fois de plus.

Gôjo fit glisser sa main le long de la joue d'Homura. La main de ce dernier attrapa doucement celle du troubleur de sommeil pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Gôjo le regarda embrasser sa main, les yeux fermés. L'obscurité dans la chambre ne permettait pas de voir la couleur de son œil, mais il le savait bleu. Il s'assit alors à côté de lui, puis de sa main libre il lui caressa le flan, ce qui fit grincer les dents du brun, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Quand Homura ouvrit les yeux, il fit un beau sourire à son jules.

« Tu viens manger ? C'est prêt ! » Demanda Gôjo.

« Hn, j'arrive, je te rejoins, laisse-moi, juste enfiler quelque chose ».

« Je t'attends ».

« Non, non, vas-y ».

Gôjo fut surpris de voir Homura insister. Il ne protesta pas et sortit de la pièce.

POV Gôjo 

Il a quand même pas peur que je vois son corps ? Non, c'est ridicule. Je suis encore en train de me monter la tête pour des conneries sans importance. N'empêche qu'il est bizarre.

Fin POV 

Homura arrive dix minutes plus tard dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de Gôjo. Il avait juste posé une chemise sur ses épaules et enfilé un pantalon large.

Gôjo remarqua que Homura faisait la grimace pendant chaque bouché. Il s'en inquiétât.

« Tu n'aime pas ? ».

« Si, si, j'adore ça ».

« Tu aurais du me le dire que tu n'aimais pas les poivrons ».

« Pourquoi ? J'adore ça je te dis ».

Gôjo n'insista pas et continua de trouver le comportement du brun bizarre. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il décida de faire quelques blagues. Mauvaises idées. Mauvaises idées qui lui montra l'origine de son inquiétude.

À sa première blague, Homura se contenta de sourire, s'empêchant de rire. Mais à la deuxième, il ne pu se retenir, et poussa un hurlement de douleur en même temps. Gôjo se précipita de sa place jusque devant le brun.

« Homura ça va pas ? ».

« Ça va… Ça va, t'alarmes pas ».

« Que je m'alarme pas ? Tu t'es entendu rire ? C'était pas normal ».

« C'est bon, je te dis. J'ai juste… Avalé de travers ».

« Homura ? Je m'inquiète vraiment ».

« T'inquiète pas je te dis ».

Homura avait prononcé sa phrase avec un ton vraiment agacé. Gôjo retourna à sa place et finit son assiette. Il laissa tomber ses couverts et son assiette dans l'évier et partit dans sa chambre s'habiller.

POV Gôjo : 

Je vois que quelques chose va pas, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstine à me dire que tout va bien ? J'ai l'air si con que ça ? Je ne pensais pas que notre première engueulade se ferait avant que 24 heures ne se soit écoulées dans notre relation. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Homura et donc dans la salle de bain. Le téléphone sonne, c'est pour ma pomme.

Fin POV 

D'assez mauvaise humeur, Gôjo décrocha le combiné.

« Allô ? ».

« Ça y est Yaone, il a décroché » Hurla une voix dans le combiné.

« Ririn ? » Tenta le rouquin.

« Hai ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Continua-t-il.

« Rien, c'est Yaone qui veut te parler ».

« D'accord, alors la prochaine fois, évite d'hurler dans le combiné ».

« D'accord ».

Gojo entendit Yaone rouspéter sur Ririn puis l'échange se faire, enfin il entendit la voix de la brune.

« Excuse-moi Gôjo, je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais si tôt. A cette heure tu dors encore normalement ».

« Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne vie plus normalement ».

« C'est vrai ».

« Que me vaux l'honneur de ton coup de téléphone ? ».

« Je t'ennuie ? Je t'ai peut être dérangé, je te sens vraiment énervé ».

« Je suis pas énervé, ou du moins pas contre toi, si ça peut et rassurer. Que veux-tu ? ».

« Bon, je ne chercherais pas qui te met d'une humeur si mauvaise tôt dans la matinée et je ne te parlerais pas de lui ».

« Viens en au fait ».

« Tout de suite. Kô est passé me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire que ton cher et tendre avait accepté la confrontation avec Sanzô. Donc, est ce que je peux passer maintenant ou plus tard voir Homura pour voir l'état de ses côtes ? ».

« MERDE ».

« Nani ? ».

« Euh, oui, oui, tu peux passer dès que tu veux, je suis désolé, je dois te laisser, bisous à tout de suite ».

Gôjo raccrocha illico, n'écoutant pas la dernière phrase de Yaone et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il entra sans frapper et tomba nez à nez avec Homura qui sortait de la douche, nu comme un ver. Ce dernier gueula fortement.

« NON, MAIS EST-CE QUE JE RENTRE SANS FRAPPER DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN QUAND TU Y ES ? ».

« Mais » Essaya vainement Gôjo.

« DEHORS ! ».

Gôjo referma prestement la porte et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il attendit que Homura sorte de la salle de bain pour lui parler.

Homura sortit enfin de la salle de bain et regarda dans le salon. Il y vit Gôjo la tête entre ses deux mains qui semblait pleurer. Il s'en approcha et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Gôjo ne releva pas la tête et commença à parler.

« Je suis désolé, je suis qu'un imbécile, je ».

« Excuse-moi Gôjo, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus dans la salle de bain, c'est que tu m'as juste… Surpris ».

« Je ne parle pas de ça ».

« Alors de quoi ? ».

« Tu… Tu souffres et tu ne me dis rien. J'avais complètement oublié pour tes côtes ».

« Manifestement non, puisque tu m'en parle ».

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ? ».

« Parce que je les avaient oubliés moi aussi ».

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu n'arrive pas à manger, pas à rire, et tu as du mal à t'habiller, alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressentit quand on a… Quand on ».

Gôjo tentait de refouler ses larmes. Homura lui attrapa le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« C'est vrai, j'ai ressentit une vive douleur au départ. Mais elle a vite était dépassée par autre chose. Autre chose qui me l'a carrément fait oublier. Et je pensais que comme tu semblais l'avoir oublié, je n'avais pas à te le rappeler.

« Égoïste ».

« Nani ? ».

« Tu es égoïste, tu n'avais pas le droit de garder cette douleur pour toi tout seul ».

« Peut être mais je n'avais pas le droit de te la faire supporter. Pardonne-moi ».

Gôjo embrassa Homura, lui caressant la nuque.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas observateur, hein ? ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Bah avec tous les signes que tu montrais, il a fallu que ce soit le coup de tél de Yaone qui me fasse réagir ».

« Baka ».

« Maieuh ».

Homura allongea Gôjo sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur son torse avant de s'endormir.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Misao girl : Merci pour la review, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, bisous.

Shunrya : Alala, ce que t'as review a pu me faire plaisir, tu as réussis à me faire pleurer de joie devant mon écran. C'est la première fois que j'ai d'au si belle review, merci infiniment. Sinon, contente de savoir que cette fic te plait. Voilà le nouveau chapitre alors, bonne lecture, bisous.

Sahad : Tu as vu, il était quand même loin de l'original mais j'étais quand même assez fière de moi, y a juste UCF qui a un peu gueuler, mais j'ai l'habitude '. Bonne lecture, Big kissous.

Gabrielle : Comme pour Shunrya, ta review m'a fait pleurer de joie et de rire, parce que avec tout l'ordi que je fais, ça me bousille tellement les yeux que le moindre rire me fait pleurer. Ma mère s'inquiétait, lol. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture, bisous.

Alia : Salut ! Désolé si Nî n'est pas sympa du tout, mais comme dans toutes les fics il faut un méchant, mais ce n'est pas impossible que Nî retourne sa veste, puis rien n'est encore écris, peut être ne sera-t-il pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit. . Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture, bisous.

Kamara : Désolé pour le manque de détail, mais me croirai tu si je te disais qu'il était écris ce lemon sur mon brouillon et que j'ai pas été capable de le mettre sur le net ? sinon, c'est ma seule fic sur saiyuki, j'évite d'en commencer d'autre je trouve que je les néglige trop sinon. Bonne lecture, kis.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

A force de regarder Homura dormir, Gôjo se sentit peu à peu partir lui aussi au pays des rêves. Seulement, ce n'était pas là que se trouvait le brun. Dokukakuji entra dans l'appartement, pestant dans sa barbe contre ce cretin-de-frere-qui-branle-rien-de-la-journée-et-qui-en-plus-dort-au-milieu-du-salon. Il s'approcha du nouveau couple. Il les observa avant de se rendre compte que l'attitude d'Homura n'était pas normale. Ce dernier avait de bref sursaut par moment. Doku s'approcha encore plus prés et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le brun fit un bond qui lui fit pousser un juron de douleur à l'encontre de ces côtes.

« Homura ? Ca va ? ».

« Nani ? ».

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Yaone ? ».

« Ne… Pas besoin. Je… Tu m'as fais peur c'est tout. Je… » Il baillât « Je suis fatigué. C'est tout ».

« Tu es sur que ça va ? ».

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? ».

« Et bien, sur 24 heures, tu dois bien en passer 18 à dormir, tu es comme les nouveau-nés ».

« Ah ! . . . Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ».

« Tu as faim ? ».

« Un peu ».

« Viens, on va pas réveiller ce gros cafard ».

Homura se redressa brusquement ce qui lui fit un gros trou noir dans la tête, il porta sa main à sa tempe, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? ».

« Ha… Hai, je me suis relevé trop vite ».

« Faut que tu fasses attention ».

« Hai… T'inquiète pas ».

Homura vint s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Doku lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud et un paquet de petit prince. Il s'installa face à lui et trempa ses petits princes dans son verre de lait froid. Il regarda le brun qui fixait sa tasse.

« C'est bizarre tes yeux ».

« Nani ? ».

« Désolé, je t'ai coupé dans tes pensées ? ».

« Y a pas de problème. Tu disais ? Mes yeux, c'est ça ? ».

« Hai ».

« Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre. Normalement ils sont bleus. Mais quand j'étais petit, je jouais avec un tendeur et… PAF ».

« Paf ? » Répétât le brun en grimaçant.

« Oui, PAF ».

« Hmmmmm » Grimaça encore une fois le brun « Ça doit pas faire du bien ».

« L'opération à était encore plus douloureuse. Ils sont réussis à me sauver la vue de cet œil. Il est juste à 5 sur dix maintenant. Normalement j'ai des lentilles ».

« Tu ne l'es as plus ? ».

« J'ai pas vraiment pu retourner chez moi, tu sais ? ».

« Oh excuse-moi ! J'avais zappé ».

« Ça doit être de famille ».

« De quoi ? ».

« De zapper ».

« Oh non ! Gôjo zappe tout, moi seulement les choses les plus évidentes ».

« Et t'en es fier ? ».

« Assez oui ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'être aussi… ».

« Zappeur ? ».

« Mouais, bon, on va arrêter mon éloge, sinon après tu vas te sentir tout ridicule à côté de moi. Pour Sanzô, tu as décidé quelques choses ? ».

« Je… Je sais pas trop, y a pas mal de conséquence ».

« Dont celle d'en sortir libre ».

« Je… Je n'en sais rien, qu'est ce qu'encourt Shien ? ».

« Tu crois pas que tu pourrais d'abord penser à toi ? Shien est dans le coma. Dans tous les cas, lui, il s'en sort peinard. C'est lui celui qui à été 'violé' ».

« Je ne l'ai pas violé ».

« Non, bien sur, mais ça, faut le prouver ».

« Où est Kogaiji ? ».

« Il va arriver avec Ririn ».

« Il faut que je parle avec lui ».

Sur ces derniers mots, Homura se leva. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour avancer jusqu'à sa chambre. Dokukakuji restait dans la cuisine, il observa son verre et avala d'un trait le contenu. Il retourna dans le salon, balança un coussin sur Gôjo.

« Agnah ! » Tenta la loque.

« Debout, j'veux mater la téloche ».

« L'es où Homura ? ».

« Dans ta chambre ».

Gôjo se gratta la tête l'esprit complètement embrumé. Il allait partir pour rejoindre Homura quand une tornade lui sauta dessus.

« Gôjo, tu joue avec moi au 'fou du volant' ? Hein, dis, dis, dis ? ».

« Hn, pas maintenant Ririn ».

« J'vais demander à Homura alors, il est ou ? ».

« Bon, okay, je vais jouer avec toi ».

Ririn sauta de joie sur place, pendant que Gôjo, lui, pestait.

« Faut pas te laisser faire Gôjo, après tu pourras plus jamais y couper » Le plaignit Kogaiji.

« Si tu t'en occupais un peu plus, toi, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? C'est pas la peine de la prendre avec toi si tu t'en occupe pas ».

Gôjo lâcha la manette, prit ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée de l'appartement et sortit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiétât Kogaiji « J'ai dit une connerie ? ».

« Nop. Je penses pas que ce soit toi. Au passage, y a Homura qui veut te parler, il est dans la chambre de Gôjo. Je peux te faire confiance ? » Rigola Doku.

« Tu sais bien que oui ».

Kôgaiji déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Doku et les retira aussitôt, ennuyé par le perpétuel « Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrk » que Ririn ne manquait pas d'émettre chaque fois qu'elle voyait un couple s'embrasser. Le rouquin partit dans la chambre de Gôjo. Doku se leva flegmatiquement du canapé et vint attraper Ririn par la taille pour la balancer dans le canapé.

« A nous deux mademoiselle-je-fais-chier-mon-monde, est ce que tu as un problème ? ».

« Non ».

« Alors laisse-nous tranquille, ton frère et moi. Sinon t'auras jamais de neveu ou de nièce ».

« Nani ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je risque pas d'en avoir à moins que vous n'en adoptiez un ».

« Je parlais pas de nous ».

« Ano ? Yaone ? ».

« Oui, si tu nous embête, Kôgaiji, il viendra plus dormir à la maison, et dans ce cas, Yaone ne sera plus seule avec Hakkai, et là… Pas de neveu ».

« Mais c'est pas ma fauteuh ».

« Non, c'est vrai c'est de la mienne ».

« Bon, si tu le reconnais c'est bien. J'y peux rien moi, si c'est dégoûtant ».

« Quoi donc ? ».

« Bah quand les gens ils s'embrassent, c'est… C'est… C'est tout… Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk ».

« Tu devras passer par-là toi aussi ».

« Jamais ».

« On en reparle dès que tu as un copain, ok ? ».

« Nianianianianianianiania ».

« Qu'est ce que tu l'emmerde encore ? » Rugit une voix.

« Oh Yaone ! » Sourit Dokukakuji. « Je l'embête pas. Je la taquine ».

« Mouais, Homura est là ? ».

« Dans la chambre avec mon Kô ».

« Ok ».

Yaone vint s'asseoir dans le canapé et observa la partie de Dokukakuji et Ririn. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherche ? ».

« Gôjo ».

« Il est sortit. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, normalement quand je le fais chier, il réplique, mais là… Il s'est barré ».

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, les mecs, vous êtes bien des chieurs, on ne sera jamais comment vous fonctionnez, et vous, vous êtes même pas foutu de vous comprendre entre vous. Où va-t-on ? ».

« Où on va, j'en sais rien, mais je sais ou toi tu vas, Yaone » Déclara Kôgaiji. « Dans la chambre de Gôjo. Y a Homura ».

« Je vous laisse… En amoureux ».

« Va donc t'occuper de Homura… ».

« Bien ».

« Ca lui changera les idées » Continua doucement Kôgaiji.

« Nani ? » S'étonna son amant. « Il y a un problème ? ».

« Eh bien, Homura m'a demandé combien d'année il encourrait pour viol, s'il plaidait coupable ».

« Et ? ».

« Bah je lui ai dit qu'il prendrait pour à peu prés cinq à sept ans ».

« Et . . . ? ».

« Et, il veut plaider coupable ».

« Il a tant peur que ça de devoir retourner en arrière ? C'est cette histoire d'hypnose qui lui fait peur ? ».

« Non, je pense pas que ce soit par rapport à Sanzô, mais plutôt par rapport à… ».

VLAM

La porte venait brusquement d'entrer en contact avec le mur, ce qui fit crier Dokukakuji, qui fit tomber Kôgaiji qui était sur ses genoux, en se levant.

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, SI T'ES MAL LUNE, RETOURNE TE COUCHER, PAS BESOIN DE TOUT CASSER ».

« Ton frère » Termina doucement Kôgaiji.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda Doku.

« Nan, laisse tomber, j'y vais, Ririn prends tes affaires ».

La rouquine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle avait remarqué au ton de son frère qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Kôgaiji passa à côté de Gôjo et s'arrêtât juste derrière lui. Il regarda Dokukakuji qui avait baissé la tête pas dépit, puis il referma la porte derrière sa sœur, laissant un lourd silence entre les deux frères.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Shunrya : Coucou ! Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il te plaira, j'espere qu'il ne te decevra pas trop. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les review. Bisous.

Gabrielle : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merdique à souhait, mais j'espere te plaira quand même, ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaye juste de me berçer d'illusion. Bonne lecture, si c'est possible. Bisous.

Kamara : Voici la suite, mais il n'y a rien à en attendre, dsl. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Alia : Dsl de te décevoir mais le chapitre 6 était unique en son genre. Je ne sais pas si tu en trouvera d'autre du même genre chez moi. Je lis bcp de lemon, mais je suis incapable d'en faire, tu as déjà vu ce que ca donnais… Bon, sur ceux, je te laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Dokukakuji ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Ce que venais de lui dire Kôgaiji était mal passé, mais en plus de ça, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva, ravala son envie de crier sur son frère, pris sa veste et couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Kôgaiji en bas.

Gôjo s'avança jusqu'à la baie vitrée, il sortit sur le balcon, et regarda en bas.

**POV Gôjo :**

Sept étages ! C'est haut, ça doit faire sacrément mal arrivé en bas… Vaux mieux pas se louper… Bon, faut pas que j'oublie pourquoi je suis rentré.

Fin POV 

Gojo retourna dans le salon et s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre. Il hésita un instant devant la porte. Homura et Yaone parlaient. Il prêtât l'oreille.

« Homura, franchement je te comprends pas. Tu penses à toi par moment ? ».

« Justement, c'est ce que je fais, c'est le mieux… Au moins ils auront la paix… Il aura la paix ».

« Mais ».

« Tu peux finir de placer la bande s'il te plait, j'ai mal ».

« Oui, bien sur, mais ».

« Yaone, s'il te plait… N'insiste pas. Je fais ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde. Pour moi, et pour lui ».

Le grincement que fit la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est bien ici qu'habite Sa Gôjo ? ».

« Oui, c'est moi ! Et vous êtes ? » Demanda Gôjo.

« Zenon ? L'interrompit une voix ».

« Ano… Salut Yaone ! ».

« Mais entre, enfin, si Gôjo le permet bien sur ! ».

« Euh… Oui, oui, bien sur, entrez, je vous en prie ».

Gôjo s'écarta du passage, permettant au jeune homme de rentrer. Celui-ci lui serra la main puis, pris chaleureusement Yaone dans ses bras.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je suis même étonné de te reconnaître » Déclara cette dernière.

« De même, quoique, tu n'as pas changé, mis à part quelques centimètres en plus… ».

« Toi non plus, si ce n'est… ».

Yaone s'arrêtât. Cela ne se faisait pas de parler comme elle le faisait à un ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Zenon, remarquant la gêne évidente de son amie, porta la main à son œil.

« Oh ça ! » Déclara-t-il comme si de rien, « Je n'ai qu'une cicatrice. La bande, c'est pour le soleil, et un peu pour les gens aussi ».

« Comment est ce que cela t'es arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur ».

« Je… J'ai eu un accident il y a quelques temps avec ma femme et… Mon fils ».

« Mon dieu… Et eux comment vont-ils ? ».

« Ils… Je suis le seul à en être sortie indemne. Ma femme et mon fils son… Décédés dans l'accident ».

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolée ».

« Changeons de sujet veux-tu ? ».

« Euh, oui bien sur ».

« Je ne savais pas vraiment sur qui j'allais tomber en entrant ici, c'est un peu une coïncidence ».

« Oui, mais en même temps, je n'habite pas ici, je suis de passage, pour le malade. Enfin le blessé. Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? ».

« Je viens sur ordre de Sanzô ».

« Qu'est ce que se dépravé à a voir dans cette histoire ? » Demanda Gôjo, faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence.

« Je suis son assistant, je venais d'entrer dans le service de crime à la police. C'est plus ou moins dirigé par Nî. Et il est pour le moins, insupportable. Alors j'ai changé de service. Je me suis associé à Sanzô ».

« Ok. Et donc, pourquoi Sanzô t'as-t-il envoyé ici ? » Grogna le rouquin.

« Bah, pour mettre en confiance le gars qui… ».

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit, et Homura passa la tête dans le couloir.

« Eh, y a une réunion ici, ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avant de s'arrêter net devant le roux qui se trouvait en face.

« Homura ! » Fit Gôjo en retournant vivement pour fixer son compagnon.

Homura fixa subitement le sol.

« Homura ! S'étonna Zenon. Homura-Sama ? ».

« Oui Zenon, c'est bien moi ».

Gôjo regarda Yaone. Tous les deux regardaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre. Homura s'approcha de Zenon et le prit dans ses bras.

« Zenon ! Mon dieu ! Ça fais si longtemps ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta femme et ton fils. Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis si heureux de te retrouver moi aussi… ».

« Mais que fais-tu là ? ».

« Je viens pour toi ! Pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shien ! Je ne pensais pas que tout ça irait si loin. Je m'en veux de ne pas être venu plus tôt ».

Homura fit un large sourire et reprit Zenon dans ses bras sous l'œil assez jaloux de Gôjo, qui tentait en vain de cacher son humeur massacrante qui reprenait le dessus. Yaone lui prit le bras pour le calmer. Il tourna vers elle un regard froid et énervé. Il mis la main dans sa poche, et sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec le métal froid de ses clés. Ni une, ni deux, il sortit de l'appartement sans un coup d'œil pour personne et claqua la porte.

Homura paraissait gêné, mais était quand même soulagé.

**POV Homura :**

Gôjo, puisse-tu me pardonner un jour. C'est pour toi que je le fais, pour toi, ton frère et tous ceux qui m'ont aidés. Et comme il est bon de revoir Zenon. Même si persiste le souvenir de cet accident… Il est bon de le revoir.

**Fin POV**

Homura tira Zenon dans le salon.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire par ici ? » L'interrogea Homura.

Yaone s'assit discrètement dans un fauteuil pour ne pas déranger.

« Comme je le disais à Yao-san, je suis là pour te parler de ce qu'on va te faire avec Sanzô-sama ».

« Vous ne me ferez rien ! Je… Je plaide coupable ».

« Tu plaisante là ? » S'étonna Zenon, puis il fixa Yaone qui secoua la tête. Il se retourna vers Homura « Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu vas prendre perpette... Alors que tu es innocent ».

« Je suis pas innocent Zenon, je suis accusé de viol… Et rien ne peux le démentir. Tu le sais, je ne veux pas tous vous emmener dans un procès qui n'a qu'une seule sortie. Je ne veux pas prendre de rallongement. Je vais tout de suite au point d'arrivée. Vous gagnerez du temps ».

« Alors, a ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi négatif » Se désola Zenon.

« Non, simplement réaliste ».

« Homura ! Avec Sanzô dans le procès, tu n'as quasiment aucune chance de perdre. Tu comprends ça ? Tu dois tenter ta chance, car dans tu t'en sortiras indemne ou avec une peine minimum, mais si tu y va battu d'avance, tu n'auras plus que perpette les oies. En plus tu le sais, tu es innocent, tu le sais alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'admettre ? ».

« Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourra changer ».

« CE QUE ÇA POURRA CHANGER ? CE QUE ÇA POURRA CHANGER ? » S'énerva Zenon « CA POURRA CHANGER BIEN DES CHOSES. OUVRE LES YEUX. Même moi j'ai vu que tu avais des enjeux. Si tu ne peux pas les cacher, alors ne les nies pas. Tu me connais, je l'ai senti, ce Gôjo, il n'est pas simplement celui qui t'héberge, n'est ce pas ? ».

« … ».

« Tu me déçois, vraiment, je ne te reconnais, je ne reconnais pas ce frère qui est venu me voir à l'hôpital il y a six mois pour me convaincre de faire cette opération, ni celui qui m'a soutenu pendant ma rééducation, je ne te reconnais pas ».

« Eh oui ! J'ai changé ! Alors si en 6 mois j'ai tant changé, pourquoi est-ce que tu reste persuadé que je suis innocent de ce dont on m'accuse ? Comment peux-tu être si sur ? Hein ? Dis-le-moi ! ».

Homura s'était énervé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où vas-tu ? ».

« Dehors, prendre l'air, j'étouffe ici ! ».

« Un avis de recherche avec ta photo est placardé dans toute la ville, ils vont te coincer en moins de deux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça n'arrangera rien ».

Homura s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. L'espace d'un instant, Zenon cru qu'il avait gagné.

« Zenon, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que venir t'emmerder à essayer d'innocenter un coupable ? Où la vois-tu mon innocence ?».

Homura franchit la porte et la laissa se refermer derrière lui.

« Dans ton aura » Déclara doucement Zenon.

**OoO**

Il parcourait la ville. Sa chemise bien fermée, les mains croisées derrière la tête, faisant se balancer la chaîne dans son dos au niveau de ses fesses. De leurs côtés Kôgaiji et Hakkai étaient en patrouille. Le portable de ce dernier sonna.

« Allô ? ».

/Hakkai, c'est Yao. Homura est sortit de l'immeuble/.

« QUOI ! ».

/Ne crie pas, il a une chemise rouge et un pantalon marron. Il est partit sans rien d'autre. Trouvez-le avant Nî. S'il vous plait/.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » Il raccrocha.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Elle te fait une scène ? ».

« Homura s'est barré de l'appart ».

« QUOI ! ».

« Tu vois ! Faut qu'on le trouve avant Nî. Met le gyrophare ».

« Non, ça va attirer l'attention ».

« Alors accélère ».

« C'est partit ! Et surtout ouvre bien l'œil ! ».

« Tu me dis ça comme si j'avais l'habitude de laisser passer les choses importantes ».

« Comme si ! OUVRE L'ŒIL ! ».

« Nianiania ».

**POV Hakkai :**

C'est vrai quoi, comme si j'avais souvent laissé passer une proie… Bon d'accord, c'est arrivé une fois, parce que j'étais avec Yaone… Bon d'accord deux fois, parce que j'avais pas dormis de la nuit et que j'étais fatigué, mais là ! Tout est de mon côté ! Alors ! Pantalon marron chemise rouge… Ça doit pas être si dur que ça a trouver ».

Fin POV 

« Chemise rouge à 3 heures ! » Déclara Hakkai en montrant du doigt une silhouette qui entrait dans un parking. Il se tourna vers Kôgaiji avec un grand sourire « J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! Mais… Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes pas ? Il est là ! ».

« Notre homme est brun » Hakkai, pas blond. « Et de plus il a une chaîne ».

« On me dit jamais rien à moi » Ce mit à geindre Hakkai alors que Kôgaiji reprenait la route.

« Baka, tu l'as déjà vu ! ».

« Baka ! » Répéta Hakkai vexé. « Attends, tu me parles du brun qui a deux yeux de couleurs différentes ? ».

« Oui ».

« Ah, bah fallait le dire tout de suite. Ok, maintenant je vois qui s'est ».

« Attends, tu pensais à qui avant ? ».

« A personne, moi je cherchais pantalon marron et chemise rouge ».

« Crétin, allez cherche-le ».

Pendant ce temps là, Homura entrait dans un parc. Il y avait quelques jeux sur lesquels s'amusaient des enfants. Il se posa sur un banc et respira à fond.

« Enfin du véritable air, du vrai Azote, du vrai CO2 et de l'hoxygéneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh. Je suis heureux » Laissa-t-il échapper.

« Il vous faut pas grand chose à vous au moins » Lui déclara une voix enfantine pleine de sanglot.

Homura tourna la tête. Une petite fille, aux cheveux châtains clairs, avec de grands yeux bleus, était assise à côté de lui, il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait les mains nouées entre les jambes et les balançait dans le vide.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Regarde, tu n'as aucun problème, tu peux jouer sans te soucier de quoi que ce soit ».

« Mais les autres ils veulent pas me laisser monter sur la… Sur la… » La petite fille réprimait ses sanglots. « Sur la balançoireuh ».

Et finalement se remit à pleurer. Ce qu'elle avait déjà du faire peu de temps avant lorsqu'on voyait ses yeux rougit.

Homura fixa le parc où des enfants jouaient aux divers jeux. Il y avait deux balançoires prises par des grands de 14 ou 15 ans. Il regarda de l'autre côté du banc. Il y avait un arbre avec une branche assez basse. Il se leva et tendit la main à la petite fille, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa chaîne.

« Viens, tu vas en faire de la balançoire, comment tu t'appelles ? ».

La petite fille s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa manche et pris sa main.

« Nioka, et toi ? » Répondit-elle.

« Homura ».

Le brun exécuta quelques acrobaties sur la branche de l'arbre sous les yeux étonné de Nioka. Enfin il réussit à s'installer correctement sur la branche. Il fit faire deux tours de chaînes à chacun de ses poignets et regarda Nioka.

« Alors Nioka, regarde, je vais me pencher en avant, et tu vas monter sur la chaîne, d'accord ? Ce sera comme une balançoire, ok ? ».

La petite hocha la tête et s'installa sur la chaîne et commença à se balancer, s'étais encore mieux qu'une vraie balançoire.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Shyriane : Coucou ! Nan, c'est pas que je suis longue à uploader, enfin si, mais… Honte à moi, et moi qui motive a fond Sahad pour qu'elle fasse ses fics… En fait, cette fic est finis sur papier, enfin, était finis parce que j'ai changé la fin, il faut juste que je trouve la motivation pour la taper sur l'ordi… Vraiment désolé. Bonne lecture.

Gabrielle : Lol, et voilà Gab, la suite… J'espere qu'elle te plaira, et comme dis Sanzô ne pose pas trop de question, parce que pour trouver la question c'est TON cerveau qui surchauffe mais pour y repondre, c'est le mien, lol. Bonne lecture.

Kamara : Désolé pour la courtesse (ca se dit ? On dira que oui ) du chapitre. J'espere que celui la te satisfera (on va dire que ca se dit aussi') plus. Bonne lecture. Kissu.

Recif : Lol, voilà la suite, mais pour le couple Ririn/Goku… J'ai des doutes, mais rien n'est impossible puisque j'ai changé toute la fin. On verra si j'en ai l'occasion, et bien sur l'envie. Bonne lecture.

Sahad : Yô! Voilà la suite ! J'ai reussis a my mettre. Et moi j'ai personne pour me motiver, pas comme toi, lol. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans treeeeeeeeeeees longtemps alors profite bien de celui la, si tu arrive a acceder a ton ordi. Gros bisous.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Alors que Nioka se balançait joyeusement, le soleil commençait à décliner. Homura se demandait ce qui l'attendait désormais.

**POV Homura :**

Je fais quoi maintenant ? Nioka va devoir rentrer chez elle, et moi ? Je retourne à l'appartement ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre Gôjo me passer un savon. Tant que je suis dehors, je vais en profiter pour passer voir Shien, c'est risqué, mais tant pis.

Fin POV 

Le brun fixa la gamine qui se balançait toujours.

« Nioka, descends s'il te plait ! ».

La gosse sauta et se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds avec beaucoup d'adresse.

« Tu vas partir maintenant ? » Demanda Nioka avec une petite moue.

« Oui, et puis, il est peut être temps que tu rentre chez toi, non ? Ta maman va s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ? ».

L'enfant baissa les yeux sans répondre. Quelques larmes vinrent foncer la teinte brune naturel de la terre. Homura s'accroupit alors aux pieds de la petite fille.

« Nioka ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ta maman va arriver, t'inquiètes pas ! ».

« Ma… Ma maman » sanglota la fille, « Maman m'a dit qu'elle allait venir me chercher ».

« Si elle te la dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Bon, tu veux que je l'attende avec toi ? ».

Nioka hocha la tête. Homura lui caressa la tête et s'assit sur le banc. Il attendit quelques minutes en détaillant l'enfant. Elle avait de la terre sur les genoux, les mains bien sales, sa couette très mal faite et un trou dans son collant de laine.

« Nioka ? » L'enfant se tourna vers lui. « Ta maman, elle t'a dit quand elle allait venir ? ».

« Oui, elle me l'a dit, mais… ».

« Mais ? ».

« Mais c'était y a longtemps, je m'en rappelle plus ».

« Longtemps ? Longtemps comment ? ».

« Longtemps ».

« Combien de fois tu as vu le jour puis le noir ? ».

« Comme ça ! » L'enfant leva trois doigts.

« Trois fois ? Ça fait trois jours que tu es là ? Mais. . . Mais t'as pas faim ? ».

« Si ».

« Faim comment ? ».

« Faim comme… J'ai mal au ventre ».

Homura écarquilla les yeux. Cette gamine n'avait sûrement pas mangé de la journée. Elle était abandonnée depuis peut être plus de trois jours.

**POV Homura :**

Je fais quoi ? Je vais pas l'emmener avec moi quand même ! Ça va faire kidnappeur et pédophile. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. En même temps, je vais pas la laisser ici, qui sait si y a pas des gens mal intentionné. Puis elle m'a tout l'air abandonnée. Allez, advienne que pourra.

Fin POV 

Homura se releva, attrapa l'enfant par la taille et la hissa sur ses épaules.

« On va à l'hôpital, je te trouverais bien quelque chose à manger en chemin, tu es d'accord ? ».

Elle acquiesça, il ne le vit pas, mais il le sentit. Il passa la chaîne derrière sa nuque après l'avoir enroulé autour de ses poignets et il attrapa les chevilles de Nioka. Comme n'importe qui le ferait pour empêcher son enfant de tomber. Mais dans son cas, ce n'était pas que pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais aussi pour cacher sa chaîne. Maintenant qu'il était avec la gosse, ça ne l'arrangeait pas de se faire repérer.

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il fit descendre Nioka de ses épaules, faisant tinter sa chaîne, ce qui attira l'attention de la réceptionniste. La petite fille comprenant le problème, retira son manteau et le tendit au brun.

« Tiens papa, j'ai chaud ».

Homura sursaute, puis finalement, il prit le vêtement qui lui permettait de cacher la chaîne. Il s'avança un peu plus vers la réceptionniste qui le regardait toujours d'un œil mauvais. Elle regarda l'enfant et enfin décrocha un sourire.

« Le service des urgences est de l'autre côté ! » Déclara-t-elle. « Mais je ne crois pas que les urgences puissent encore quelque chose pour votre œil.

« Mon œil ? Oh ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon œil va très bien, je viens pour voir un ami ».

« Il est temps, les visites prennent fin dans trente minutes. Quel est le nom de votre ami ? ».

« Shien ! ».

« Shien ? C'est tout ? Vous ne connaissez que son prénom ? ».

« Oui, je… Il est dans le coma et je… ».

« Attendez… Voilà. Shien. Toujours dans le coma, mais son état de santé c'est amélioré, ses blessures ont cicatrisé. Chambre 207. L'ascenseur est à votre droite. Le service coma est au troisième étage ».

« Je vous remercie… Et… Auriez-vous un distributeur dans le coin ? Ma gamine est affamée ».

« Au troisième étage à côté des toilettes. Merci de ne pas manger dans les chambres ».

« Merci, bonne soirée, au revoir ».

« Je vous en prie, bonne soirée ».

Homura prit Nioka dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. La réceptionniste quant à elle, prit son téléphone et composa le 17.

Dans l'ascenseur, Nioka s'endormit, Homura la déposa sur un siège de la salle d'attente et lui prit un sandwich qu'il déposa à côté d'elle, avant de la recouvrir de son manteau et de partir en direction de la chambre 207.

Une atmosphère lourde régnait dans la chambre. Les volets étaient fermés et le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le « bip » du rythme cardiaque de l'alité. Homura s'avança dans la pièce et alluma une petite lampe. Shien reposait sur son lit, des fils partout sur son corps, dans son nez, aux doigts, à la poitrine. Il regarda les meubles, les seules fleurs présentent, étaient des chrysanthèmes.

**POV Homura :**

Bah mon pauvre vieux… Y en a qui sont pas pressé de te revoir.

Je m'approche du lit où repose mon ancien compagnon. Je prends sa main, je sursaute, elle est froide. Puis, je me reprends, Shien a toujours eu les mains froides, c'était un de nos sujets préférés dans les disputes.

Fin POV 

« Salut Shien… C'est moi… Homura… Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à venir… Et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de me voir… Alors, si c'est le cas, pardonne-moi d'être là… D'ailleurs je suis étonné de pouvoir te parler… D'être ici… Dans la même pièce que… Je pensais qu'ils auraient donnés ma photo pour pas que je t'approche. Ce serait normal, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout je ne suis toujours pas innocent. Et, le serais-je un jour ? Je sais de quoi on m'accuse. Mais je ne peux pas dire si c'est à tort. C'est pour ça que je viens. Parce que je ne me souviens de rien. Je n'étais pas conscient. Mais toi ? L'étais-tu ?. J'aimerai que tu te réveilles. Que tu me racontes. Je. Je tiens toujours à toi. On n'efface pas trois ans et demi en un claquement de doigt. Shien reviens. Même si tu dois me détester. Déteste moi, mais reviens, je veux te revoir vivant et pas à l'état de légume. Pas dans cet état… Shien ».

Homura s'accroupit au sol et posa sa tête sur le matelas à côté de la main de Shien qu'il tenait fermement. Ses larmes coulèrent. Un médecin frappa à la porte.

« Excusez-moi, c'est l'heure des soins. Les visites sont terminées, mais vous pourrez repasser ! ».

« Tu as entendu Shien ? Je repasserai. Puis il y a une gosse qui m'attend dans le couloir. Enfin, dans le hall. Si tu la voyais. Elle est tellement mignonne, on dirait un ange. Elle m'attend. J'y vais. A bientôt ».

Homura lâcha la main froide. Le « bip » se fit plus rapide, les silences moins espacés.

« Doc', son… Son rythme cardiaque a augmenté, vous avez vu ? ».

« J'entends… Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Personne n'est venu le voir depuis cette femme aux chrysanthèmes… C'est d'un goût d'ailleurs. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je les aurais enlevés, amis justement… Ça ne tient pas qu'à moi ».

Homura acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Le médecin s'approcha de Shien. Il posa ses doigts contre son cou pour tâter son pouls.

« A croire que ça te fais du bien de le revoir, hein ? ».

Le brun ré-entra dans la pièce et prit les chrysanthèmes, il fit un grand sourire au médecin.

« Promis Shien, je te ramènerais des pensées ».

En sortant de la chambre, il laissa tomber les fleurs dans une grande poubelle. Il s'approcha du fauteuil où il avait laissé l'ange. Il ne restait plus que le manteau et l'emballage du sandwich.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« Nioka ?... Nioka ? ».

Ouvrant une à une toutes les portes, il se rendit compte que le chérubin n'était pas dans les toilettes. Il sortit et parcouru le couloir, jetant des coups d'œils à chaque chambre dont la porte était ouverte.

« Eh bien ! Que fais-tu là toi ? » S'exclama une infirmière en entrant dans une chambre.

Homura s'y précipita. Nioka était allongé aux côtés d'une femme endormis. Le « bip » régulier de la machine lui rappela qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir des cas « coma ».

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras sous le regard intrigué de l'infirmière. Il regarda un long moment la jeune femme allongée. Son visage, ses traits, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il ne savait plus qui, mais ce visage ne lui était pas entièrement inconnu. Il regarda la plaquette des températures où figurait son prénom : RASETSUNO. Nom inconnu au bataillon.

« Jeune homme ! Vous ne m'avez pas l'air mauvais et cette gamine m'a l'air perdu. Laissez-moi vous dire que deux flics vous attendent dehors. Sortez par derrière. Prenez l'escalier de service ».

Homura la toisa. Il fit légèrement sauter l'ange dans ses bras pour avoir une meilleure prise.

« A quoi ressemblent-ils ? ».

« Un brun avec une frange et un monocle, et un rouquin avec deux griffures sur la joue qui fume une cigarette en draguant ma collègue ».

« Merci ».

« Je vous en prie. Je ne voudrais pas voir le visage de cette enfant plus triste qu'il ne l'est déjà ».

Homura récupéra le manteau et prit la sortie de secours. Un homme était assit sur les marches et fumait une cigarette.

« Ne sous-estime jamais les flics » répliqua celui-ci sans même se retourner.

Homura émit un léger rire.

« Kôgaiji… Je… Pardonne moi, c'était stupide de ma part. Excuse mon attitude stupide. S'il te plait ».

« Je n'ai rien à t'excuser, tu es comme tu es, je te changerai pas. Et j'en ai pas envie. Sinon, j'espère que tu en as bien profité parce que tu ne vas pas ressortir de si tôt. Tu as de la chance que Nî n'ai rien entendu de tout ça ».

« Et pour Nioka ? ».

« Nioka ? » La voix s'éleva et Kogaiji se retourna enfin. « Que… Tu n'as pas assez d'une accusation de viol que tu te colles aussi au dos un kidnapping et un profil de pédophile ? ».

« Si tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais la laisser toute seule dans ce parc alors qu'elle y est peut être depuis plus de 3 jours ? Tu ne me connais pas ».

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Monte, on rentre ».

Dans la voiture, une mouche aurait pu voler, elle aurait recouvert le bruit du moteur.

« Kô ! ».

« Hn ? ».

« Tout à l'heure… Je suis allé voir Shien et… Pendant ce temps, Nioka s'est endormis dans une chambre. La femme qui y était m'a semblé familière, mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu, enfin, en vrai. Crois-tu que lors de ma « semi-conscience » j'ai pu faire d'autres choses ? ».

« Je ne peux pas te dire. A quoi ressemblait cette femme ? ».

« Elle… Elle avait des traits fin, un superbe visage… Elle s'appelle… ».

« Rasetsuno ? ».

« Oui… C'est ça, tu la connais ? ».

« Oui, et je sais même pourquoi cette femme te semble si familière ».

Kôgaiji tira sur son frein à main. Homura se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il prit son ange dans ses bras et avança vers l'immeuble. Kôgaiji sortit son portable en même temps que son trousseau de clé.

« Hakkaï ? C'est Kô, retour à l'appartement, il est là ».

Homura haussa un sourcil en entendant la conversation du rouquin. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte du bâtiment.

« Je leurs dirais que tu es sortis avant qu'on arrive. Mets la môme dans la chambre de Doku, il dort pas là ce soir, il est de service ».

Homura acquiesça et porta l'enfant à la chambre. Il lui retira ses chaussures et son manteau et la glissa sous les couvertures. Son regard caressa un long moment son visage angélique. Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux se heurtèrent à une image, une photo. Il l'a saisit et sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir la détailler à la lumière. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Kôgaiji préparait une soupe pour l'enfant et faisait parallèlement bouillir de l'eau pour des pattes. Homura contemplait toujours la photo. Dessus, Kôgaiji et Dokukakuji se tenaient de part et d'autres d'une femme adulte. Une grande rousse avec de longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur son épaule gauche. De grands yeux verts, des traits fins et un sourire ravageur. Elle avait un bras affectif autour du cou de Kôgaiji et étranglait amicalement Doku avec l'autre.

La ressemblance avec la femme de l'hôpital était trop présente pour être nié. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la même. Il se leva pour ramener la photo à sa place. Il passa à côté du téléviseur, une photo était encadrée sur le dessus de l'appareil. C'était celle-là. C'était sur celle-ci qu'il avait vu cette femme la première fois. C'était à cause de cette photo qu'il était persuadé de connaître cette femme.

« Kô ? ».

« Nani ? ».

« Rasetsuno, c'est ta mère n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Ouaip. Elle est dans le coma depuis quatre jours. Accident de circulation… Enfin, accident… Moi j'y crois pas trop. Mais bon, Nî m'a dit de ne pas chercher à savoir pour le moment ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Je ne voudrais pas lui porter atteinte. Elle reste ma seule famille avec Ririn ».

« Tu n'as plus ton père ? ».

« Je l'ai renié….Il s'est remarié avec une sorcière, la mère de Ririn. Et tout comme moi, il l'a délaissé. A quoi bon avoir des enfants si l'ont ne s'en occupe pas ? ».

« Ririn est ta demi-sœur ? ».

« Ouaip, fille de Gyumao et de Gyokumen ».

« Gyokumen ? Le chef de police ? ».

« Elle-même ».

« Je déteste cette femme ».

« Pourquoi donc ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne l'aime pas, elle est la cause du désespoir de ma mère, mais de là à la détester… Enfin, je la déteste c'est sur, mais toi ? Tu as une bonne raison ? ».

« C'est avec elle que Shien m'a trompée… C'est aussi à cause d'elle que nous avons rompus, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a mis en tête… Mais… Je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à tous mes problèmes ».

« Vas-y ! Je t'en prie, dis-le carrément que tu regrette ta vie passée » Cingla une voix dans le hall d'entrée.

Homura se retourna. Gôjo se tenait là, devant la porte d'entrée pas encore fermée, les poings serrés, le visage contracté. Homura ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'avait rien à dire. Il regrettait sa vie passée, certes, mais pas ces choix. Shien appartenait au passé et Gôjo à sa vie future, ou au moins une partie. Mais ça, Gôjo n'eu pas le temps de l'entendre. Il entra dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac.

« Je dors chez Kanzeon. Bonne nuit ».

Le brun regarda la porte se refermer sur son amant.

« Y a de vrai courant d'air ici » Ironisa Kôgaiji.

« Qui est Kanzeon ? ».

« Une ex ».

« Pourquoi tu parlais de courants d'air ? ».

« A force de vous voir vous claquer les portes aux nez. Vous prenez vraiment la mouche pour un rien ».

« Tu peux parler. Toi tu t'es barré parce que tu t'es pris un vent par Doku ».

« Tu sais… Gôjo… Gôjo est assez sensible, il en a pas l'air, mais… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est… Ne joue pas avec lui. Dans une relation il se donne toujours à fond, il ne se ment pas, il ne ment pas, et si quelque chose ne va pas, il le dit, il attend pas. Alors soit honnête avec lui ».

« Tu crois que je joue ? Tu me crois capable de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Je reste un être humain qui n'aime pas souffrir. Je ne fais pas aux autres ce que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse. Mais j'ai aussi ma façon de penser, et parce que c'est une partie de moi, il est hors de question que je la change ».

« Je ne te demande pas de changer. Juste de faire attention ».

Kôgaiji retourna à la cuisine et Homura dans la chambre de Nioka. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir. Puis il s'adonna lui aussi au bras de Morphée.

Gôjo entra sans un bruit dans l'appartement. Tout était silencieux. Le mot qu'il vit sur la table de la cuisine lui indiqua que Kôgaiji était de service au poste et que Doku ne rentrerait pas avant une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Ainsi, il était seul avec Homura. Peut être pourrait-il en profiter pour essayer de le comprendre. Il était sa première relation homosexuelle, il ne la regrettait pas, il n'avait tout simplement qu'un manque d'expérience sur ce niveau. S'il avait fais quelque chose de mal, autant le savoir. Il entra dans sa chambre. La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Vide. Désespérément vide.

Il ouvrit au cas ou la porte de la chambre de son frère. Espérant intérieurement ne pas y trouver Homura avec son frère. Il inspira à fond et ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnu aussitôt la silhouette de son amant légèrement éclairait par la lumière des étoiles. Son corps était entièrement sur la couette, et semblait envelopper une petite tête brune.

« Ho… Homura ? » La voix du rouquin était déchirée.

Le brun bougea un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba une fois de plus sur le visage de son ange. Il le caressa du bout des doigts et lui embrassa la tempe. Puis il se retourna.

« Gôjo ! ».

Malgré l'obscurité, il sentit le regard lourd de reproche du rouquin. Il se redressa avec peine en regardant le réveil : 2h30.

« Tu ne devais pas dormir chez ton ex ? ».

« Si, mais j'avais pas la conscience tranquille pour dormir, alors je suis rentrée, mais manifestement c'est pas le cas de tout le monde ».

« Gôjo, t'énerve pas. Tu vas la réveiller ».

« Et alors ? Qui c'est d'abord ? Elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence de se présenter puisqu'elle squatte sous mon toit ».

Homura poussa Gôjo hors de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur la gamine. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé. L'un en face de l'autre.

« Gôjo, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu ».

« Qui c'est ? » Le coupa Gôjo.

« Qui ? ».

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con et dis-moi qui est cette charmante femme qui te tien compagnie ce soir ! ».

« La femme ? Gôjo, elle doit avoir six ou sept ans au plus. C'est une enfant. Elle s'appelle Nioka ».

« Nioka ? C'est son prénom ? ».

« Oui ».

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? C'est Kôgaiji qui l'a ramené ? ».

« Kô ? Non, c'est moi. Il y a eu quelques petites choses depuis ma petite escapade de ce midi. Elle m'avait tout l'air abandonné alors je l'ai prise avec moi ».

« Et tu l'as ramené ! Comme ça, sans te poser de questions ? ».

« Tu vas pas, toi aussi me faire le coup de la pédophilie quand même ? Tu voulais quoi ? Que je la laisse toute seule dans le parc ? Alors qu'elle mourrait de faim ? ».

« Non, c'est sur, t'aurais pas pu, et moi non plus. Kô sait qu'elle est là ? ».

« Bien sur, c'est lui qui m'a dit de la mettre dans la chambre de ton frère. Mais pourquoi tu rapportes tout à Kôgaiji ? ».

« Parce que ça m'étonne qu'il ne réagisse pas alors que sa petite sœur a été abandonnée dans les parcs ».

« Petite sœur ? ».

« Oui, c'est sa demi-sœur par sa mère ».

« Rasetsuno ? ».

« Ouais. Tu la connais ? ».

« Un peu. Je l'ai plus ou moins croisée tout à l'heure en allant voir Shien ».

« Encore ce Shien ».

« Ne ramène pas tout sur lui ».

« Non, c'est sur pour le moment j'ai un autre problème en tête. Pourquoi as-tu plus ou moins rencontrée Rasetsuno ? ».

« Parce qu'elle était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital dans le service des coma ».

« QUOI ? » S'écria Gôjo.

« Oui, d'après Kô, elle a eu un accident de la circulation, mais Nî lui a dit de ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Sinon, tant qu'on y est j'aimerai que tu t'excuses mon comportement de tout à l'heure ».

« Pourquoi ? Pour t'être barré ou pour être allé voir ce cher Shien ? ».

« Gôjo, je regrette beaucoup de chose de mon ancienne vie, pas si ancienne que ça. Je regrette le temps où je pouvais marcher comme je voulais dans la rue. Celui où je n'avais pas ces chaînes. Mais contrairement à ça, je ne regrette pas un seul de mes choix. Tu m'entends ? Pas un. Shien représente une partie de ma vie passée, et pour moi, l'avenir, je le vois avec toi, si bien sur, c'est comme ça que tu le vois également ».

Gôjo se redressa et s'empara rapidement des lèvres d'un Homura d'abord surpris mais qui se laissa faire. Ce dernier rapprocha Gôjo de lui, le faisant monter sur ses genoux. Gôjo le regarda dans les yeux, puis lui fit un large sourire et retourna à ses lèvres faisant glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son torse de ses doigts. Gôjo retira son tee-shirt et replongea dans le cou du brun.

Homura entendit un tintement de clé. Gôjo jouait avec un trousseau au bout de ses doigts. Il les fit glisser contre la chaîne et ouvrit la première menotte. Homura ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit son deuxième bracelet métallique lui lâcher le poignet. Le rouquin tira doucement sur la chaîne et la laissa tomber au sol. Puis il retira la chemise du brun, l'allongeant par la même occasion sur le canapé.

Homura stoppa, dont les mains se faisaient pressés d'en finir avec la braguette de pantalon. Gôjo le regarda étonné, lui posant une question muette.

« Je préférerais continuer tout ça dans la chambre si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ».

« Le canapé te dérange ? ».

« Non, mais ton frère peut rentrer du minute à l'autre et Nioka peut se réveiller à tout moment, alors… ».

« Le lieu te dérange alors ! ».

« Oui » Admit le brun.

Gôjo descendit prestement des jambes de son homme et le prit par la main pour le tirer dans la chambre. Homura fut amusé par l'empressement de son cadet à reprendre son activité.

Une fois la porte verrouillé, les volets fermés et la lumière éteinte, Gôjo se re-attela à sa tâche : Le pantalon de son aîné. Ce dernier caressait le torse de son petit ami. Son pantalon retiré, il plaqua le roux au matelas et se serra contre lui.

« Gôjo, pardonnes-moi de ne pas toujours être très clair avec toi ».

« Pardonné » Répondit celui-ci.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer. Doku entra dans l'appartement en jetant sa veste dans le corridor. Tout en allant à la cuisine, il jeta son tee-shirt infesté par l'odeur de la cigarette dans la salle de bain, et en déboutonnant son pantalon, il ouvrit le frigo. Il retira son pantalon qu'il posa sur son épaule et sortit une brique de lait. Tout en la buvant, il regarda le mot sur la table. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de bras en pestant.

« Et merde, je dors tout seul ce soir ».

Il reposa la brique de lait, jeta son pantalon à côté de son tee-shirt et entra dans sa chambre. Trop fatigué pour fermer les volets, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas où il s'endormit comme une masse.

**OoO**

Gôjo se réveilla vers 10h, il enfila un short et se traîna lamentablement à la salle de bain. Il manqua de se casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans le tee-shirt de son boulet de frère, et tout en pestant contre ce dernier, il s'enferma dans sa douche.

Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard fraîchement rasé et vêtu d'une simple serviette. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignis Homura qui sauçait sa tartine de nutella dans son chocolat café.

De son côté Dokukakuji se retourna dans son lit. Dans la nuit il était venu à se mettre sous la couette. Il sentit des cheveux contre son visage. Instinctivement il y colla son nez. Nioka sentant un souffle contre son crâne se réveilla. Elle se décolla de l'homme couché à son côté, il ne ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout à celui qui l'avait emmené ici. Le brun, sentant sa chaleur humaine s'éloignait, l'attrapa par la taille de son bras et la ramena jusqu'à lui en marmonnant dans son oreiller.

« Kô ! Grasse mat' soit pas vache ».

Nioka était pétrifiée. Soudain elle se mit à crier. Doku se réveilla en sursaut et regarda la gamine. Il fixa ensuite son bras qui la retenait toujours. Puis tout s'enchaîna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'enlever son bras que son frère ainsi que son amant avait déjà fait irruption dans la pièce. Et tandis que Homura se précipitait vers l'enfant pour la prendre dans ses bras, Gôjo se mit à le réprimander.

« Dis-moi Doku ! Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? Je veux dire ramener des filles à la maison ? Enfin, des filles… Des enfants ».

« Mais… Mais… Gôjo. Je te jure que je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir ramené ».

« Parce que d'habitude tu fais ça sur place, c'est ça ? ».

« Mais je te jure que je ne suis pas pédophile ».

« Homura, je crois qu'on a plus le choix, faut appeler les flics ».

« Mais merde Gôjo, tu pourrais au moins me croire, je suis ton frère ».

Gôjo et Homura se regardèrent, puis fixèrent le pauvre Doku qui avait un visage des plus blême. Ce dernier essayait en vain de se rappeler à quel moment il avait pu déconner au point de ramener une gosse chez lui, dans son pieu alors qu'il avait un copain. L'éclat de rire des deux intrus dans sa chambre le ramena à la réalité.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? ».

« Plutôt » Répondit Gôjo.

« Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer » Renchérit Homura.

« Doku, tu ne la reconnais pas ? » Demanda le rouquin.

Doku regarda l'enfant, serrant son oreiller contre lui, puis il secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

« C'est Nioka !".

" Nioka ? The Kô's sister ?".

« Affirmatif ».

« Il aurait pu me le dire. Vous m'avez foutu les boules, petits cons ».

« Pas de gros mots devant la gamine » Grogna Homura « T'as faim Nioka ? Je vais te faire à manger ».

Homura sortit de la chambre.

« C'est vraiment Nioka ? ».

« Oui, mais… ».

« Mais ? ».

« Kô n'a pas vraiment réagis en la voyant. Il ne doit pas encore être au courant ».

« Tu veux dire qu'elle ne lui a toujours pas dit ? ».

« Apparemment. En tout cas il ne l'a pas relevé ».

« Dans ce cas, il faudrait prévenir Homura. Histoire qu'il ne gaffe pas ».

« En même temps on est pas entièrement sur que ce soit la même Nioka ».

« On a cas appeler Rasetsuno ».

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? ».

« De quoi ? ».

« Elle est dans le coma depuis plus de quatre jours ».

« Kô ne me l'avait pas dit. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas trop l'air dans son assiette et qu'il était assez irrité ».

« Il ne me l'a pas vraiment dis, je l'ai un peu découvert. Mais il ne l'a pas dit parce que Nî lui a conseillé de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire pour le moment ».

« Nî ? Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Je le trouve bien trop présent c'est dernier temps ».

« Mieux vaut l'avoir dans notre camp. Il ne sera pas de trop contre Gyokumen ».

« En attendant on à la môme. Bon, je sens que tu vas adorer lui donner un bain ».

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Warriormeuh : Salut ! Contente que cette fic te plaise. Je crois bien que c'esy une des seules qui est autant de succés. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Au passage tu es une veinarde, c'est la première fois que je laisserai un chapitre si long, environ 14 pages.

Sahad : Lut ! Nan, toi t'as pas le droit de faire de la balançoire. T'es punie. Voilà la suite ma grande. Gros bisous.

Kamara : Coucou ! l'histoire de la balançoire à finalmeent pris plus d'ampleur que je ne le pensait au départ. Bonne lecture. Kisu.

Gabrielle : Coucou ! Lentement ? Ah ca c'est sur, pendant les vacances j'avance pas du tout, mais là ca devrait reprendre un bon rythme, surtout que j'ai 9 d'economie par semaine et que je me dévoue complétement à cette fic et Révolution². Bonne lecture. Ja ne !

Alia : Salut ! Pas de mal. Comme ca ca t'a peut etre fait plusieurs chapitre d'un coup, non ? Ah oui, t'as raison j'ai fait deux chap dans tout l'été, gomen '.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Gôjo sortit de la salle de bain en s'essorant les cheveux. Homura le regarda et sourit.

"J'te préviens la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui lui fais prendre son bain. J'ai failli me noyer ».

« Sûrement pas… C'est son beau-frère qui le fera. Je suis pas fou ».

« Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est moi qui est dû lui faire prendre le bain ? C'est toi qui l'a ramené… ».

« Peut être, mais d'après ce qu'à dit Doku, tu es très doué en matière d'enfant. Il paraît que c'est toi qui faisais prendre le bain à Ririn et Gokû ».

« Peut être, mais j'y ai laissé ma peau plusieurs fois ».

Gôjo regarda la gamine gambader dans l'appartement, se figer face à la baie vitré, et loucher devant toute la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Homura la détailla, puis fixa Gôjo en secouant la tête.

"Quoi ? ».

« Elle va quand même pas garder tout le temps les même vêtements ? ».

« Fallait y penser quand tu l'as prise avec toi ».

« Peut être mais je peux pas sortir… Je te rappelle que je suis recherché… ».

« Je m'en rappelle très bien. İl est d'ailleurs grand temps que tout cela se termine. Pour ce qui est de la mioche, je m'en occupe ».

« Fais attention !".

Gôjo et Homura se retournèrent vers la porte. Kôgaiji avait encore son sac à l'épaule et sa veste accroché à son bras.

"T'es là depuis longtemps ? ».

« Non, je viens d'arriver. Mais… Pour en revenir à tes projets de shooping, fais attention, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a que 7 ou 8 ans qu'elle n'est pas difficile. Elle reste une fille… ».

« T'as raison Kô, je te laisse t'en charger ».

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ».

« Bah, t'as l'air de bien t'y connaître ».

« Mais… ».

« Hop, hop, hop, je veux plus t'entendre, et puis tu vas voir, vous aller très bien vous amuser ».

« Hm ».

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais dans le coin. Je sens qu'Homura me truciderais si la mioche revenait avec ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure…".

Kôgaiji prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et qui apparemment, l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

"De toutes façons Gôjo, t'es obligé de venir avec moi ».

« Et pourquoi ça ? ».

« Bah, au niveau goûts vestimentaires… ».

« C'est sur, elle est foutu si c'est toi qui choisis… ».

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? ».

« Bah rien…".

Gôjo lui fit un grand sourire et prit la môme dans ses bras, et qui commença à se débattre.

"Emmène-la en bas, je dois dire deux mots à Dok' ».

« Ok".

Une fois le rouquin partit, Kôgaiji regarda Homura.

"Elle est très bien ma tenue vestimentaire, non ?".

Homura acquiesça largement sans laisser sortir un son. Était-il possible que Kôgaiji n'ai pas reconnu l'enfant ? Ne connaissait-il pas l'existence de sa petite sœur ?

Homura sortit de ses pensées, attiré par les gémissements de Nioka. İl sortit dans le couloir. Là, il vit son amant, galérant pour faire entrer l'enfant dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Il prit alors les choses en main. İl attrapa la main de Nioka et monta dans l'ascenseur et l'enfant le suivit docilement. Gôjo en resta sur le pallier tellement qu'il en était déconcerté. İl préféra même bouder et descendre les 7 étages à pieds plutôt que d'aller avec eux. Arrivés en bas, il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture pour y asseoir l'enfant, mais il se ravisa et laissa Homura agir.

Nioka se laissait faire. Homura ferma la portière et embrassa furtivement Gôjo avant de retourner dans l'immeuble. Il entra dans l'ascenseur d'où Kôgaiji venait juste de sortir. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Homura appuya sur le bouton 7. Les portes se refermèrent. Soudain, le brun appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Kôgaiji sourit et lui tendit une carte qu'il tenait serrée entre son index et son majeur. Les portes se fermèrent une fois de plus et Homura s'appuya contre la paroi vitrée.

İl entra dans l'appartement, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, laissa la carte à côté du téléphone et ferma les yeux. İl pensa alors à Shien. A Shien et à tout ce qu'il allait devoir entreprendre de faire… Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Sa situation actuelle non plus, ne lui plaisait pas. İl en avait marre. Et Gôjo aussi. İl voulait récupérer son appartement, son intimité, ses moments de solitudes, ses livres… Tout ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait libre… Liberté… Il voulait sa liberté. La récupérer.

İl sentit un courant d'air et un bruissement de papier. İl ouvrit les yeux et regarda à son côté. Doku vêtu d'un simple jean encore ouvert, serviette autour du cou, fixait la carte.

"Tu vas l'appeller ? ».

« Je ne sais pas. Tu en penses quoi ? ».

« Perso, j'ai horreurs qu'on vienne fouiner dans mes affaires, alors dans ma tête… Cependant, j'ai déjà eu recours à Sanzô, c'est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Ce qu'il voit, il le garde pour lui. Et quand il sait que ça devient trop dangereux pour lui ou pour d'autres, alors il efface ses propres souvenirs. Tu peux lui faire confiance ».

« Oui, peut être… Mais… Je ne peux pas choisir pour Shien ».

« SHIEN ! SHIEN !SHIEN ! » S'emporta Doku, « Tu n'as que se prénom à la bouche. Et mon frère tu y pense ? Il ne dort plus tellement qu'il crève de trouille à l'idée que tu ne retournes avec. A l'idée de se faire remplacer par quelqu'un avec qui il n'y a soit disant plus rien. Shien il est tranquille lui ».

Excédé, Doku quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Homura l'entendit frapper dans les murs, jurer, pester, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le brun attrapa sa veste et regarda Homura. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Dokukakuji grogna et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Homura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. İl décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro indiqué sur la carte de visite. L'interpellé décrocha dès la première sonnerie, ce qui fit sursauter Homura qui raccrocha tout de suite.

İl attendit quelques minutes puis composa le numéro une seconde fois.

« Zenon à l'appareil… Allô ?… Allôôôôôô ?… Homura ? ».

« Ha… Hai ».

« Enfin décidé ? ».

« Ha… Hai ».

« Bien ! Quand ? ».

« … ».

« Si tu me re dit "Hai", je te bute ».

« Maintenant ».

« J'arrive ».

Le blond raccrocha. Homura se détendit alors. İl venait de faire la démarche et c'est ce qui avait était le plus dur. Maintenant, tout aller s'enchaîner. Il ne pourrait plus reculer. Zenon ne lui pardonnerait pas. Gôjo non plus et Dokukakuji encore moins. Il venait de s'engouffrer dans une allée à sens unique qui ne possédait plus aucun carrefour désormais. Plus aucun carrefour vers une fuite possible. İl ferma les yeux et attendit.

Zenon arriva au bout d'une demi heure. İl écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier à l'entrée et s'approcha d'Homura.

"Y a quelqu'un ? ».

« Non, je suis tout seul ».

« Tant mieux. Ça va simplifier les choses. Es-tu entièrement consentant ? ».

« Oui ».

« Sur ? Qu'on se tape pas une séance pour rien ».

« Oui ».

« Bon, je t'explique. Je vais entrer dans une partie de tes souvenirs. Seulement, aucun accès ne m'y saura autorisé si dans ton esprit ce n'est pas clair. En gros, si tu n'accepte cette méthode que parce qu'on t'y force, ça n'apportera rien de bon ».

« T'as vu Doku ? ».

« Oui. Alors ? ».

« Je veux le faire pour moi. Pour retrouver ma liberté ».

« Bien. Je dois remonter à combien de temps ? ».

« 2 à 3 semaines. Je ne sais plus trop. C'est loin ».

« Ok… Tu vas t'allonger et te détendre. On est de vieux amis. Tu as confiance, non ? ».

« Hai ».

« Parfait ».

« Attend ! ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Je… Rien ne sortira d'ici, n'est ce pas ? ».

« Non, rien. Enfin, pas plus que ce qui est nécessaire. J'enregistre pour le juge. Et tout ce qui ne le concerne pas sera effacé. Personne à part le juge et moi ne saura ce que tu as dit. Tout comme ma visite. Elle restera inconnue pour tous excepté toi, Sanzô, Doku, Kô et moi ».

« Ok ».

Homura commença à se relaxer. Doucement, sous les paroles de son ami, il s'endormit. Zenon remonta jusqu'à l'escapade en moto sans aucuns problèmes. Puis en remontant un peu plus tôt, il arriva à la veille de l'incident. Zenon haussa un sourcil. C'était étrange. İl arrêta l'hypnose et s'alluma une cigarette. İl se leva, marcha un peu et fixa la rue. Homura se redressa et regarda son ami, attendant le verdict.

"Alors ? ».

« Rien. Y a rien. Pas une trace. Nada. Niet ».

« Et ça s'explique comment ? ».

« Ça s'explique pas. Faut appeler Sanzô ».

« Attends… Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ».

« Il se passe qu'il est totalement anormal qu'un moment de ton inconscient soit effacé ».

« J'ai peut être trop attendu… ».

« Non, il resterait toujours une bride. J'appelle Sanzô ».

Zenon appela le moine. Ce dernier arriva une demi heure plus tard avec toute la grâce qui lui était donné: Robe beige avec le sutra de travers, coiffure fixé au gel laissant échapper un épi, yeux de coquer rougis et clope au bec. Le blond fit quelques pas et écrasa sa cigarette à côté de celle de Zenon. Homura déglutit. Sanzô n'avait pas la dégaine type du gars qu'on aime voir fouiller dans sa cervelle. Une petite animation défila dans son esprit. İl voyait Sanzô qui jurait, courir avec un revolver dans une main et une bouteille de Whisky dans l'autre avec quelques cartes de jeu qui s'échappaient de ses manches…

"Ce gars doit vraiment fouiller mon inconscient ?" S'interrogea Homura.

"Quel est le problème ?" Interrogea Sanzô.

« Y a rien sur l'accident ».

« L'accident ? Quel accident ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un viol ? ».

« Enfin, si. Là, n'est pas le problème, y a rien. Rien du tout ».

« Sur ? ».

« Certain ! Je ne comprends pas ».

Sanzô retroussa ses manches. Le sourire qui avait de collé aux lèvres fit frémir Homura.

"Sanzô ? ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Pourquoi tu souris ? ».

« Ça fait 14 ans que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser cette méthode. On va voir ce qu'il en reste ».

« C'est pas dangereux au moins ? ».

« Mais non. Faut pas être froussard ».

Zenon resta à l'écart le temps de l'intervention. Il observa son maître. İl ouvrait d'innombrables portes dans l'esprit du brun endormis. Les chemins qu'il se frayait étaient pareils à des labyrinthes, et c'était dans ce genre de cas que l'on se rendait compte que le client ne simulait pas son sommeil. Au bout de 10 minutes, Sanzô arriva là où il voulut. Le jour de l'incident.

**OoO**

Homura ouvrit les yeux. Sanzô fumait sa cigarette en fixant le ciel et Zenon triturait son bandage qu'il avait retiré. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Homura et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Sanzô se retourna. Le brun avait l'esprit embrumé. Quelques brides d'une "nuit" avec Shien lui revenaient en mémoire. Mais il ne savait pas quand.

Sanzô inspira longuement sur sa cigarette.

"Homura, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol… Ou alors c'est ce que vous avez fais pendant près de trois ans".

Homura baissa les yeux, gêné. Pas par la phrase, mais plutôt à l'idée que le blond est sondé sa mémoire et sûrement entendu des choses. İl avait lu dans un livre que sous l'hypnose, les patients racontent ce qu'ils ont vécu avec une description parfaite.

"Si c'est pas un viol, c'est quoi ? ».

« Je ne sais pas trop. Disons que ton esprit était manipulé. İl n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes capables de faire ça. Tu... Tu as été manipulé après tes… Ébats dirais-je ».

« Je… Je n'étais pas conscient ».

« Peut être, mais tu étais inconsciemment consentant puisque tu étais au dessus… Homura cesse de rougir et de prendre tes airs de jeunes vierges effarouchées. Ça ira plus vite. Donc inconsciemment tu étais consentant. Et c'est seulement après que…Tu as été manipulé ».

« Comment ? ».

« A un moment où tu as ouvert tes portes… Baissé tes barrières… Y a pas 36 moments ».

« … ».

« Tu était seul dans la chambre avec Shien. İl n'y a pas non plus 36 hypothèses. Est-ce que tu connaissais à Shien des… Envie de contrôler quoi que ce soit ? ».

« … Non, je ne crois pas… Il lisait beaucoup et ne parlait pas énormément ».

« Des livres sur l'hypnose ? ».

« Non, sur l'isotérie ».

« Où sont ses livres ? Comment se les aient-ils procurés ? ».

« Ils sont chez moi, et je ne sais pas comment il les a eu ».

« Kôgaiji ira voir ».

« Sanzô, est-ce que ça veut dire que Shien est… ».

« Coupable ? Non pas forcément… Mais… Ne crois jamais tous tes proches innocent, tu te condamne toi-même ».

« Mais Shien est… Il était calme… Il ».

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'il pensait. Où en était votre relation ? ».

« Finit. C'était finit. İl devait prendre ses affaires. C'est pour ça qu'il était chez moi. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pouvait pas être consentant et encore moins conscient pour faire ça ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Je venais d'apprendre qu'il m'avait trompé durant plus de 4 mois avec une femme ».

« Qui ? ».

« Gyokumen ».

« La mère de Ririn ? ».

« Hai ».

« T'es pas gaté. Mais ça explique plusieurs choses. Notamment la présence de livre ésotérique chez toi… Elle en a un bon nombre d'après ce que m'a dit Kô ».

Un blanc s'installe dans la pièce. Sanzô tira sur sa cigarette jusqu'à ce que la braise arrive au filtre.

« Homura ! Tu as fais le plus dur. Je crois que tu peux avoir un conscience quasi-tranquille jusqu'au procès ».

« Quasi ? ».

« Si Shien ne sors pas de son état de coma d'ici le procès, c'est que son état ce sera aggravé. Et dans ce cas, il n'y aura plus rien qu'on puisse faire ».

« Le procès est pour quand ? ».

« Dès qu'on arrivera à donner tous les dossier au juge. Si elle ne répond pas, ce sera un autre, un par défaut. Puis avant ça, faut qu'on est 'mit' la main sur toi ».

« Et qui est ce juge à qui vous devez transmettre le dossier ? ».

« La mère de Kô. Rasetsuno ».

« Je suis vraiment vernis ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Mes deux seules chances d'être proclamés innocent sont dans le coma ».

« Rasetsuno ? Dans le coma ? ».

« Oui, je l'ai vu hier ».

« Bon dieu. Je crois que ça va être la guerre. Le juge par défaut et Gyumao. Le mari de Gyokumen ».

« Mais… ».

« Il ne doit pas être au courant. Je ne pense pas que sa femme vienne se venter de ses activités extra-conjugal… ».

Sanzô prit une cigarette, Zenon fixa son bandage et Homura se massa les poignets. L'absence des chaînes le démangeait. Et malgré lui il pensa qu'il allait bientôt les récupérer. Gyokumen était une femme vraiment horrible. İl devait certainement posséder quelque chose qui l'eut intéressé pour qu'elle s'en prenne comme ça à plusieurs personnes, les plongeants dans le coma.

Il eu une pensée pour Nioka. Cette gamine allait devoir attendre que sa mère sorte du coma. Mais quand ? Dans combien de temps ? Et où serait-elle en attendant ? Kôgaiji ne pourrait-il pas la récupérer ? Après tout, il était majeur et son frère. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le sache.

Zenon et Sanzô rangèrent leurs affaires. İls étaient présent depuis plus de 2 heures. Les autres n'allaient plus tarder. Une fois la porte refermer, Homura s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Les larmes arrivèrent toutes seules. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, et ici, c'était des larmes de rage.

Une petite personne vint se boudiner contre lui et ne bougea plus.

Quand tout cela allait-il se terminer ?

Récupérerait-il un jour sa liberté qu'il aimait tant ?

Il ne le savait pas. İl resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant et écouta les voix venant des divers endroits de l'appartement. La soirée s'étendit tard dans la nuit. Les portes claquèrent, les voix diminuèrent, mais malgré tout ça, il resta tout seul avec l'enfant.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kamara : Histoires ficelé ? Si on veut. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Elle est un peu courte mais la suite devrais arriver le week end des vacances normalement. Kisu.

Gabrielle : Voici la suite.

Sahad : Voici la suite et non tu ne peux pas t'occuper de Kô ! Y a Doku qui est là pour ça ! Gros kissous ma Sahad d'amour.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Homura se réveilla vers 10 heures. İl se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait à ses côtés, peine perdue, elle le fixait déjà de ses grands yeux. İl lui caressa la tête et sortit de la chambre. L'appartement était désert. İl alluma la télé pour Nioka et alla faire chauffer de l'eau. Il chercha Gôjo, mais celui-ci n'était même pas dans la salle de bain. Homura pensa qu'il devait dormir. İl ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami où le rouquin avait dormit les premières nuits. İl était là. İl dormait encore, accroché à son polochon. Homura se rappela les paroles de Dokukakuji et admit que Gôjo avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

Homura avança dans la pièce et se posa aux côtés de son amant. İl passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue ainsi que les deux cicatrices, habituellement cachées par ses mèches. İl semblait calme. İl avait même un sourire. Mais étrangement triste. Était-il possible que Dokukakuji ai entièrement raison ? Et que Gôjo ne dorme plus à l'idée de le voir retourner avec Shien ?

Gôjo se réveilla, sentant ses blessures le démanger. İl attrapa la main qui partait et la porta à ses lèvres. Homura fut d'abord surpris. Les lèvres se posèrent à peine sur sa main. L'effleurant juste. À plusieurs reprises. Le cœur battant la chamade, Homura vient se rasseoir à côté du rouquin et se pencha sur son dos, y collant son torse, pour enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. İl mêla ses doigts aux siens, tandis que de ses lèvres, il embrassait sa nuque.

İl restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacé dans le silence. Puis Gôjo se retourna pour faire face au brun.

« Gôjo, je te le promets, c'est bientôt fini ! ».

La prise sur sa main se resserra. Gôjo inspira profondément, il posa sa main sur la nuque du brun et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Là, Homura en eut la conviction. Tout ça devait se terminer. Si Shien s'en sortait avant le jugement, il pourrait enfin respirer. Être libre. Vivre comme il l'entendait et comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Et aussi, surtout, montrer à Gôjo que c'est avec lui qu'il voulait être désormais.

İl sortit de la chambre lorsque Gôjo le relâcha. Kôgaiji et Dokukakuji venait de se lever. Tandis que Kô s'affairait dans la cuisine, Dokukakuji s'acharnait sur la manette de la console dans l'espoir de coller une branlée à Nioka qui se débrouillait merveilleusement bien à son jeu de courses.

Homura s'installa dans la cuisine, face à Kôgaiji et but son café d'une traite.

« Homura, qu'est ce que tu fera quand tout sera finit ? ».

« Je ne sais pas trop. Sans doutes vais-je reprendre mes études là où je l'ai aient arrêtées ».

« Ok. Je vais voir ma mère ce matin. Voir si elle va mieux ».

« Ok. Et pour Nioka ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ».

« Nî m'en à confié la garde en attendant que ses parents la récupère. Enfin, surtout à toi puisqu'elle t'aime beaucoup apparemment… Mais j'en ai quand même la majeur responsabilité ».

« Et… Tu ne l'a jamais vu auparavant ? ».

« Non. Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je n'en ai pas connaissance ».

« Et ta mère ? Mis à part l'hôpital ? ».

« Ma mère est une juge renommée. Elle a jugé un grand nombre d'affaires importantes. Elle était souvent à l'étranger. Ça faisait 8 ans que je ne l'avait pas vu… Depuis le divorce en fait… Non, je dis des conneries, ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps… Enfin, Elle a eu son accident 3 heures après son arrivée. Elle devait venir à l'appartement nous voir. Yaonne, Ririn et moi. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles par téléphones, mails, lettres, mais je n'ai pas pu la voir… Je dois y aller ».

« Je… Je peux venir ? ».

« Voir ma mère ou Shien ? ».

Dokukakuji leva un oeil en direction de la cuisine et croisa le regard d'Homura. Ce dernier en frissonna, mais répondit tout de même avec une voix sur.

« Shien ».

« Je m'en doutais… Je dois avoir des menottes dans ma chambre ».

Homura fit de gros yeux et Gôjo tout récemment arrivé éclata de rire dans l'entrée du salon. Nioka, quant à elle, demanda innocemment pourquoi il riait à un Doku très rouge qui grognait.

« Mais non » Rugit Kôgaiji « Elles sont sur mon pantalon de fonction ».

« Ben voyons » Répliqua Gôjo.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre le cafard. Sache que je n'utilise pas le même matériel pour le travail et pour le plaisir. En d'autres termes, je ne menotterais jamais Doku avec de telle pacotille que nous refile l'état ».

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel Kôgaiji partit enfiler sa veste et récupérer ses menottes. Quand il en sortit, Gôjo le fixait avec un regard lubrique.

« Elles sont comment ? ».

« De quoi ? ».

« Les menottes avec lesquelles tu menottes mon frangin ».

« Ah ! Y en a pas. Je préfère les chaînes. Homura ? ».

« Hai ».

Homura posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un cafard stupéfait par les dires du policier. Lorsque la porte se referma, Gôjo se tourna vers son frère qui avait reprit sa partie.

« J'y crois pas. Kô en sado-masochiste ».

« Eh ! Où crois-tu qu'on soit devenus amis ? En SM bien sur ».

« En SM ? Y a des écoles pour ça ? ».

« Science de la matière baka. Vraiment aucune culture. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? Kô est loin d'être aussi pervers que toi. Hentai ».

**OoO**

Kôgaiji stoppa la voiture sur le parking réservé à la police. İl menotta Homura dans le dos et le poussa dans le hall avec une brusquerie simulée.

Homura reconnu la standardiste de la veille. La jeune femme possédait toujours son large sourire et son regard pénétrant avec lequel elle déshabillait le policier. Homura comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

Elle posa sa main sur le téléphone et Kôgaiji l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle lui fit un encore plus large sourire et reposa l'appareil. Les deux jeunes adultes prirent les escaliers, Kôgaiji ayant des tendances claustrophobes.

« Bon, je dirais que tu as à peu près… 30 minutes avant que la standardiste n'est une montée de conscience. Alors, je t'accorde 20 minutes environ. Tu ne le touches pas. Tu restes éloigné de lui à plus d'un mètre. Tu laisses tes mains dans le champ de vision de la caméra et je pense que tout ce passera bien ».

Homura acquiesça et entra dans la chambre de Shien. Kôgaiji disparut à son tour dans la chambre de sa mère. İl y avait de belles tulipes orange et jaune dans un vase face à son lit. Un médecin attendait dans un fauteuil, lisant quelques feuilles, et jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeils sur le moniteur du rythme cardiaque. İl leva les yeux sur le rouquin.

« Vous êtes le fils de Rasetsuno ? ».

« Oui ».

« Je vous attendais. Savez-vous que votre mère a changé de stade ? ».

« Son cas s'est aggravé ? ».

« Non, bien au contraire. Disons que… Il s'est aggravé puis il s'est amélioré. Je pense qu'elle sortira de son coma d'ici la fin de la semaine… Je vous laisse ».

« Merci ».

« Je vous en prie ».

Le médecin sortit, laissant Kôgaiji seul avec sa mère. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de commencer à lui parler.

De son côté, Homura restait éloigné de Shien. İl s'était assis sur une chaise face à la caméra, les mains sur les genoux. İl le regardait mais ne trouvait rien à dire. İl resta comme ça une dizaine de minutes.

« Shien… C'est moi. Je t'avais dis que je reviendrais. Bon, je t'avais aussi dis que je t'apporterais des pensées, mais ça va être un peu dur, alors pour une prochaine fois, j'étais pas vraiment sur le chemin d'un fleuriste… J'ai fait appel à l'hypnose pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé… D'ailleurs, j'ai revu Zenon, tu te souviens?… Il a l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, je suis pas là pour te parler de lui… On a voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais on ne comprend pas. Sanzô ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué mais je crois que j'ai été manipulé… Shien, j'aimerai vraiment que tu te réveilles. On s'est pas quitté dans de très bon terme, j'admets, mais y a tellement de conversations qu'on a pas fini… ».

« Homura ».

« J'arrive… Shien, à la prochaine. J'espère que tu iras mieux, et même te revoir debout ».

Homura se leva et sortit de la chambre sous le regard de Kôgaiji.

« Ma mère va beaucoup mieux. Elle s'est réveillée. Elle sera rétablie dans une semaine. Et elle pourra alors reprendre le travail. Je pense que le procès sera pour la fin septembre. Ça te laisse encore un bon mois. On ne pourra pas reculer plus. Va falloir s'accrocher. D'autre part… ».

« Oui ? ».

« Quand tu as ramené Nioka, tu savais qui elle était ? ».

« Non ».

« Il s'agit de ma demi-sœur ».

« C'est ce que m'ont dit les garçons quand ils l'ont vu ».

« Je savais que j'avais une autre demi-sœur, mais je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'un ans ».

« Et son père ? ».

« Nî ! Moi aussi ça m'a surpris. Et au moins je sais pourquoi il était si présent c'est dernier temps ».

« Ne dis jamais à Gôjo que c'est Nî le père de ta sœur ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Il a beaucoup trop d'imagination. Alors dès qu'il imagine Nî papa, il explose de rire et plus moyen de l'arrêter. Je te jure, il l'imagine avec un petit lapin dans les mains ».

« Mouais. Bon on y vas ».

De retour à l'appartement, Kôgaiji fit sauter les menottes et Homura vint se blottir contre Gôjo qui regardait des dessins animés avec Nioka.

"Ca va ?" Demanda Homura.

"Ca va".

Peu après, Homura s'endormit sur les genoux du rouquin. Doku sortit de sa chambre et regarda son frère.

"Le procès est pour fin septembre ».

« Ah ».

« Rasetsuno est confiante ».

« Tu l'a vu ? ».

« Non, mais Kô est au téléphone avec elle ».

« Attends, elle est pas sortie du coma tout à l'heure ? ».

« Si ».

« Et vous la faites déjà bosser ? Mais vous êtes des rats ».

« Tu la connaît. Elle a appelé Kô pour qu'il lui apporte le dossier le plus tôt possible. Et elle l'a menacé de ne pas se reposer s'il ne les lui apportait pas ».

« Bout en train ».

Gôjo caressait le visage d'Homura. Bientôt celui-ci pourrait reprendre sa vie normale.

"Doku ? ».

« Hn ? ».

« Depuis combien de temps tu es avec Kôgaiji ? ».

« Oulah ! Tu me poses une colle. Je dirais 7 ou 8 ans ».

« Et pendant si longtemps tu me l'a caché ? Bonjour la confiance ».

« Tu sais, à l'époque, c'était juste un… Quelque chose comme ça… Comme toi avec tes copines. Sauf que nous, ont revenaient systématiquement ensemble. Tu vois ? On avez du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre. Comme quand on se tapait dessus. Si on ne se cherchait pas une fois dans la journée, on étaient de mauvais poil.

« Vous êtiez ensemble au lycée ? ».

« Oui, en SM, 5 heures par semaines. C'était vers la fin de la première qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble ».

« Beh ! ».

« Je sais, on se tapaient encore dessus, mais… Les gens changent. Tu n'as pas été choqué de nous voir amis, si ? ».

« C'est vrai, mais, c'est parce que je pensais que c'était vis à vis de Hakkai et Yaone qui étaient toujours ensemble à causes de leurs études ».

« Y a eu un peu de ça ».

« Et le journal du lycée ? ».

« Ah ça… C'était parce qu'il fallait bien qu'on trouve quelque chose pour ne pas qu'on se saute dessus à tous les coins de couloirs ».

« Ça aurait pas changé de d'habitude ».

« C'est vrai, seulement, là, c'était pas pour se taper dessus ».

« Au moins je sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu aucun numéro ».

« C'est qu'on a jamais vraiment pris le temps de le commencer. Ni même de l'évoquer ».

« Charmant ».

« Bon, je vais être à la bourre ».

« Puis je dois faire à manger. Bye, bosse bien ».

Doku sortit gaiement de la pièce en faisant un saut par sa chambre. Nioka se leva et vint remplacer Gôjo.

« Tu vas bientôt revoir ta maman ».

« Chouette ».

Gôjo s'attela donc à la tache de faire le repas. İl fit réchauffer la ratatouille qui traînait dans un coin du frigo et en remplie les trois assiettes. Nioka fut la première réveillée. Elle vint se jucher sur sa chaise et entama son repas. Homura quant à lui, se réveilla par la disparition de son oreiller.

Vers 15 heures, la sonnette retentie. Nî entra dans l'appartement. Nioka lâcha sa manette de jeu et courut dans les bras de son père en criant un grand "papa" qui fit hurler de rire le pauvre Gôjo qui en attrapa mal aux côtes.

Homura essaya de la calmer, peine perdue. Nî remercia Homura et partit, l'enfant dans ses bras.

**OoO**

Homura fut réveillé vers 8 heures par une engueulade entre son amant et l'inspecteur.

"P'tain Kô, t'abuses ».

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décides ».

« T'avais dis pas avant fin septembre. Et on est encore en août ».

« Mais je suis sur que tout ce passera bien ».

« Non, tout ce passera pas bien. S'il manque une personne ça ne peut pas bien se passer ».

« Mais il ne manque personne, Shien s'est réveillé ce matin ».

« Ce matin ?" Demanda Homura.

« Bah tient, quand on parle de Shien… » Laissa échapper Doku.

Gôjo se calma à la vue de son petit ami juste vêtu d'un short, les cheveux non coiffé et l'air grognon. Puis se mettant à raisonner il secoua la tête.

« Y a des choses que je suis plus ».

« Quoi ?" Demanda Kôgaiji.

« Shien, il est bien sensé avoir était violé par Homura, non ? ».

« Oui ».

« Alors pourquoi il plaiderait en sa faveur ? ».

« Parce que tu ne connais pas Shien" Déclara simplement Homura.

« C'est sur, il a pas passé trois ans de sa vie avec, lui ».

« DOKU ! ».

« QUOI ? ».

« TA GUEULE ! ».

« T'AS RAISON? JE ME CASSE ! ».

Sur ses derniers mots, Doku quitta l'appartement.

« C'est quoi son problème avec Shien ? » Demanda Kôgaiji.

« Il est persuadé que je vais retourner avec lui une fois le procès passé ».

Gôjo arrêta alors son mouvement qui était de partir dans la cuisine. Tout de suite Homura se colla à son dos et le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de changer quoique ce soit.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kamara62 : Coucou ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. Kissus.

Gabrielle : Coucou ! Voici la suite. Bientot la fin, des que je trouverais le courage de la taper. Ca c'est une autre paire de manche Bonne lecture. Merci ed toujours me lire.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Homura se réveilla vers 8 heures. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il appréhendait cette journée. Ses mains tremblaient et même regarder Gôjo dormir ne l'apaisait pas. Il se dégagea de son lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son amant et sortit de la chambre.

Il entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, le referma, le rouvrit et sortit une brique de lait. Il la regarda puis la rangea de nouveau dans le frigo. Il partit s'asseoir devant la télé, zappa les chaînes une à unes, éteignit la télé. Il commença alors à tourner en rond dans le salon. Encerclant le canapé.

« Tu me donnes mal à la tête » Déclara Gôjo à la sortie du couloir.

Homura sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur ».

« Désolé. Arrête de bouger comme ça ».

« Je peux pas ».

« Tu paris ? ».

Gôjo l'attrapa par la nuque et le bloqua contre lui et l'embrassa. Le brun se calma et se détendit.

« Tu vois ? ».

« Hn ».

Mais quelques secondes après il recommença. Il se dégagea des bras du rouquin et reprit ces horripilants pas.

« Mais arrête de stresser comme ça, tu deviens flippant ».

« Si tu crois que c'est facile ».

« Et tu baisse d'un ton. Tu ne te défoules pas sur moi » Gueula Gôjo.

« Pardon » Lâcha Homura en baissant la tête.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais de quoi tu as peur ? Hier encore tu disais que tu connaissais Shien ».

« Mais… Je sais plus… J'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi ».

Homura s'assit sur le canapé et Gôjo vint s'installer derrière lui.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? ».

Homura secoua la tête. Gôjo soupira.

« Je vais te préparer un chocolat ».

Sur ces mots il se leva. Homura le retint par la manche et l'implora des yeux.

« Non, reste avec moi ».

« Je pars que 2 minutes. Homura calme-toi ».

Homura lâcha le bras du rouquin. Et baissa les yeux. Gôjo ébaucha un sourire, attrapa le menton d'Homura et l'embrassa doucement.

Puis il partit à la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Entre temps, Dokukakuji fit son apparition. Il regarda d'abord ses pieds.

« Go ! ».

« Quoi ? ».

« Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois ! ».

« Tu dors pas ? ».

« Non, j'ai pas bossé cette nuit, mais n'évi ».

« Pourquoi t'es pas allé bosser ? ».

« Je suis pas allé bosser de la semaine parce que comme je me suis énervé la semaine dernière, je me suis défoulé sur un client, du coup le patron m'a refilé ma semaine ».

« C'est chaud d'être videur ».

« Gôjo » Insista le brun.

« Oui, c'est bon, j'accepte tes excuses ».

« Merci et… Un petit conseil, parce que je crois qu'Homura est bien stressé ».

« Pas qu'un peu ».

« Prends un bain avec lui. Juste pour vous relaxer. C'est génial ».

« Thanks pour le conseil ».

Gôjo prit les tasses et les emmena dans la salle de bain. Il les posa à côté du lavabo et ouvrit les robinets pour remplir les bains. Il vint chercher Homura et s'aperçu que Kôgaiji avait du dormir ici. Ce dernier le salua poliment. Cela faisait une semaine que ni lui, ni Dokukakuji n'avaient mis les pieds ici, de peur de s'en prendre une par le rouquin qui été bien sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait apprit la date du procès.

Les deux amants s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain. Homura se glissa doucement dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire. Gôjo se glissa juste derrière lui et lui tendit sa tasse.

Peu à peu Homura se relaxa. Il but son chocolat chaud puis commença à somnoler contre le torse du rouquin.

**OoO**

Kôgaiji frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Gôjo, vous allez peut être sortir, non ? Ça fait déjà deux heures que vous êtes là. Vous allez vous rendre malade ».

« J'ai pas vu le temps passer. On sort ».

Kôgaiji disparu et Gôjo passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son aîné. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, bougea un peu et frissonna. Le rouquin se rendit compte que l'eau avait quitté la température « tiède » depuis un bon moment. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'enroulèrent chacun dans une serviette que Gôjo avait prit soin de mettre sur le radiateur.

Ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent la salle de bain. Homura, fatigué par sa sieste se recoucha sur le canapé. Gôjo sourit puis vint s'allonger à son côté. Au moins quand il dormait, il ne stressait pas.

« Eh les deux loques, faut se préparer » Dit Dokukakuji en secouant légèrement son frère.

Gôjo ouvrit un œil brumeux et regarda son frère sans vraiment comprendre.

« On a rendez-vous à 14 heures je te rappelle. Alors venez manger, après vous vous habillez et on y go. Allez, hop, hop, hop » S'activa Doku en frappant dans ses mains.

Puis le brun retourna à la cuisine, se coller à Kôgaiji qui faisait cuir des pattes. Gôjo les regarda quelques secondes puis réveilla Homura en posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il fixa Gôjo.

« J'ai peur » Déclara-t-il.

« Moi aussi » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis après un nouveau rugissement de Dokukakuji, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs aînés à la cuisine. Ils mangèrent tous sans trop d'appétit, Homura encore moins que les autres.

Un rapide passage à la salle de bain s'imposa pour Homura qui se plongea la tête dans de l'eau froide. Puis il partit enfiler le costume de pingouin que Dokukakuji lui prêtait pour l'occasion.

Il se regarda dans la glace, essaya de sourire puis se remit à tirer la gueule. A quoi bon s'habiller comme ça si c'était pour aller en prison deux heures plus tard ?

Kôgaiji entra alors dans la chambre.

« Homura... » Le brun jeta un œil dans sa direction pour lui montrer qui l'écoutait « Je sais que tu as peur, alors sache que ma mère, tu sais, c'est elle la juge, fera tout le plus justement possible… Et tu as l'un des meilleurs avocats. Enfin, une des meilleurs avocats de toute la région. Maître Kanzeon ».

« Je ne veux pas être déclaré innocent si je ne le suis pas ».

« Il n'y aura aucune triche. Mais sache que si tu es innocent, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et si tu es coupable, les sanctions ne seront pas horribles. Ma mère à toujours su adapter les peines ».

« Je reste quand même accusé de viol ».

« C'est vrai. Mais ne stress pas. Ça se passera bien, tu verras ».

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? ».

« J'ai vu Shien avant-hier ».

Sur ces dernières paroles le rouquin sortit de la chambre. Homura sentit de l'espoir revenir. Mais même si une semaine auparavant, il avait dit avoir confiance en Shien, il se rappelait que celui-ci pouvait être une vraie teigne.

Cependant, il sortit de la chambre assez serein, calmé par les paroles de l'inspecteur. Mais le trajet jusqu'au tribunal se passa sans une parole, sans même un regard. Il avait juste sa main serrée dans celle de Gôjo qui regardait droit devant la route qui défilait.

Kôgaiji se gara sur le parking du tribunal. Juste avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, Homura sentit son cœur le serré. Peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il verrait le jour librement. Gôjo lui serra plus fortement la main et il revint à la réalité. Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture. Une grande femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns, habillée dans une longue robe noire, suivi par une sorte de garde armée, elle serra Gôjo dans ses bras et s'approcha d'Homura et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, je suis maître Kanzeon ».

« Bonjour maître » Répondit Homura les pensées troublées à la pensée que ce soit l'ex de son petit ami qui le défendent.

« Ne prête pas attention au guignol qui me suis. Il n'est là que pour faire peur. Même si c'est loupé ».

Homura jeta un œil sur ledit garde. Celui-ci avait grognait lorsque la femme l'avait traité de « guignol » et elle avait raison, il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux.

Kanzeon attendait quelqu'un, cela se voyait aux œillades qu'elle lançait régulièrement vers l'entrée du tribunal. Une femme fit son apparition. Bien plus grande que l'avocat. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Serra fortement Kôgaiji dans ses bras, embrassa chaleureusement Kanzeon, brima Doku, serra la main de Gôjo et regarda Homura.

« Alors c'est toi qui a prit soin de ma gosse ? ».

« Oui ».

« Merci ».

« Je vous en prie ».

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis une voiture entra sur le parking. Nî au volant, à l'arrière, Hakkaï entouré par Gyôkumen et Shien. A la vue de ce dernier, Homura se retint de sourire sentant le regard de Doku fixé sur lui, et Gôjo quant à lui se raidit d'une façon peu discrète.

« Bien, je crois que ça va être l'heure. Y allons-nous ? ».

Rasetsuno partie devant et le troupeau la suivi.

Gôjo, Kôgaiji, Dokukakuji et les touristes s'arrêtèrent aux niveaux des bancs. Homura, Shien et Gyokumen, eux, suivirent Hakkaï dans la salle arrière du tribunal.

Hakkaî retira les menottes des poignets de Gyokumen et l'emmena à sa place d'accusé, laissant seuls les deux anciens amants.

Ces deux derniers se fixèrent sans rien trouver à se dire. L'épreuve était plus forte que les mots. Homura pensait plus que jamais à Gôjo et avec la possibilité de finir sa vie en prison. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'abstiennent de parler.

Hakkaï revint dans la pièce et emmena Homura, sur le banc des accusés lui aussi. Et enfin, il vint chercher Shien qui lui, s'assit sur le banc des « victimes ». Hakkaï quant à lui, vint s'asseoir juste derrière les accusés aux côtés du jury.

Lorsque Rasetsuno entra dans la salle, le brouhaha s'arrêtât net. Elle s'assit à sa place et contempla les accusés. Puis le jury. Puis les avocats. Elle rassembla ses mains et entrecroisa ses doigts. Elle inspira à fond.

« Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous apprendre que cette affaire se déroulera en deux jours. Les faits ne pouvant être jugés en une simple après-midi. L'affaire sera soumise aux jurys qui délibéreront durant la soirée et nous aurons les réponses demain matin. Donc, nous allons exposer les faits. Homura X., ici présent est accusé de viol sur Shien Y. à la fin de leur relation ».

« Mon client affirme avoir été manipulé par hypnose » Déclara Kanzeon en se relevant.

« Nous tiendrons compte de ce détail, soyez-en sur. Mais nous aurons besoin de l'expérience de Genjô Sanzô sur ce domaine. Maître Sanzô, s'il vous plait, veuillez-nous éclairer ».

Gôjo réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond et qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Sanzô se leva. Il était aux côtés de Kanzeon, lui aussi dans sa robe noire. Il commença par jurer ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité. Il expliqua alors l'hypnose réalisée.

« Il a fallu passer par de nombreuses portes dans l'esprit du client de maître Kanzeon pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il est tout à fait plausible que Homura X. est était sous l'effet d'une hypnose ou autre ».

« Merci maître Sanzô » Le moine se rassit. Rasetsuno se tourna vers un autre blond, opposé à Genjô Sanzô.

« Maître Konzen… S'il vous plait ».

Le blond se leva, jura de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité. Puis commença à défendre sa partie.

« Ma cliente, Gyokûmen Z. plaide coupable. Elle déclare avoir fait appel à l'hypnose ».

« Dans quel but ? Que recherchait-elle ? » Demanda Kanzeon.

« Il faudra le lui demander. Mais madame la juge, vous devrez tenir compte de sa plaidoirie ».

« Bien sûr. Merci maître Konzen ».

Le blond se rassit après avoir lancé un regard en coin à Sanzô, qui n'échappa pas à la moitié du public dont Gôjo, Dokukakuji et Kôgaiji faisaient partie.

Rasetsuno appela Gyokumen à la barre. Kanzeon se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Gyokumen Z., vous plaidez coupable du pseudo-viol de Homura X. sur Shien Y. est-ce exact ? ».

« Oui ».

« Vous entreteniez alors avec Shien Y. ici présent une relation depuis plus de 4 mois, c'est exact ? ».

« Oui ».

« Quelles pouvez donc être vos motivations pour un tel acte ? ».

« … Je… » Gyokumen sembla chercher ses mots. Elle regarda Shien « Je désirais être sur de voir Homura loin de Shien définitivement. Et le mieux aurait été qu'il soit condamné ».

« Alors pourquoi avoir plaidé coupable ? ».

« Je ne peux continuer à vivre avec ce souvenir ».

« Merci » Déclara Kanzeon en retournant s'asseoir.

« Gyokumen Z. vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Maintenant, le jury va se concerter et nous fera part de sa réponse demain à 17 heures 30. En attendant, Homura X., Shien Y., Gyokumen Z. vous passerez la nuit en cellule. Fin de l'audience ».

Les badauds furent les premiers sortis. Kôgaiji s'était éclipsé pendant l'interrogatoire de Gyokumen. Gôjo s'avança vers Homura qui discutait avec Hakkaï qui lui mettait des menottes.

« A demain Hom' » Dit Gôjo en embrassant Homura « T'inquiètes, c'est bien partit, et Kanzeon est la meilleure ».

Puis le rouquin rejoignit son frère. Dehors, ils virent Kôgaiji bataillant pour retenir un homme qui semblait piqué à vif et qui jurait.

Dokukakuji vint se poser juste derrière Kôgaiji, ce qui eu l'effet de calmer tout de suite l'homme. Pour une fois, le brun fut fier d'avoir une tête et demi de plus que son amant.

« Monsieur Gyumao Y. Vous ne pourrez pas approcher votre femme avant la fin du procès, alors cela ne sert à rien de l'apostrophait comme cela au milieu de la place. D'autant plus qu'il y a un grand nombre de journalistes, donc ce serait le moment de vous faire oublier, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous accorder un scandale ».

L'homme grogna, cracha au sol et s'engouffra dans sa voiture sans permis. Gôjo suivit son frère jusqu'à la voiture et resta devant la portière.

« Eh quoi ! » Grogna Doku « Tu veux quand même pas que je t'ouvres la porte ? ».

Le rouquin tourna les talons et partit vers une grande avenue. Dokukakuji sortit en catastrophe de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière.

« Gôjo c'est bon, fais pas la gueule, regarde, je te l'ouvre. Là, tu vois ? Elle est ouverte et elle n'attend que toi. Gôjoooooooooooooooo ! ».

Dokukakuji jeta un regard désespéré à son petit ami qui regardait son frère disparaître dans une ruelle.

« Laisse Doku, il a besoin d'être tranquille ».

Le brun acquiesça et remonta en voiture.

Gojô, quant à lui longeait les rues. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Pas envie de dormir seul. Pas envie de passer la soirée avec les deux tourtereaux alors que son petit ami était en cellule pour la nuit.

Allez chez Kanzeon n'était pas une très bonne idée. Peut être que Kenren l'hébergerait. Ils avaient été des potes de très longues dates. Surtout au collège, dans leur période de petit merdeux. Il l'avait croisé récemment… Peut être… Après tout il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

/Allô /

« Kenren ? ».

/ Gojô, qu'est ce qui me vaux le plaisir de ton appel /

« Bah…Tu veux pas sortir boire un verre ? ».

/ Oulà, c'est pas la grande forme toi. Je suis seul ce soir, Tempô est pas là, je descends et je te rejoins à « l'ancien »/.

« Merci ».

Gojô se retourna sur ses pas et partit en direction de « l'ancien » bar de sa jeunesse où ils avaient rencontré la plus grande moitié de leurs conquêtes, là où ils finissaient leurs nuits quand ils étaient trop bourrés pour rentrer, là où ils avaient mis à l'épreuve et scellé leur amitié.

Il se posa à une table en terrasse. Commanda un diabolo menthe et attendit son ami de toujours. Il se rappelait le jour de leur rencontre. Beaucoup croyait qu'ils étaient frères. Ou cousin, mais qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Lorsque certains parlaient du « frère de Gojô », beaucoup pensaient d'abord à Kenren plutôt qu'à Dokukakuji.

Gojô voulut rencontrer ce Kenren et lui éclatait le portrait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que les filles le comparent à un autre. Il était le plus beau, point. Il n'y avait pas de « il est aussi beau ». non, non, non et non, que dalle. C'était lui le meilleur. Et puis quand il l'avait eu en face de lui… Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le cogner. Il ne pouvait pas frapper son propre reflet.

Ils avaient passé une après-midi à remonter tout l'arbre généalogique pour chercher un lien, une quelconque réponse à une telle ressemblance. Mais rien. Ils se ressemblaient et c'était tout. Puis au fil des années, ils ne prêtaient plus attention à cette ressemblance. Après tout, les filles savaient faire la différence. Gojô avait les cheveux longs et Kenren assez court.

Un claquement de doigt tira Gojô de sa rêverie.

« Eyh ! ».

Gojô se leva et étreignit son 'frère'. Le serveur arriva et reconnu le duo.

« Bah merde alors ! Gojô je t'avais pas reconnu. Ça fait un bail que je vous avez pas vu les frangins » Beugla le serveur. « Faut fêter ça. Je vous serre mon cocktail spécial ».

Les deux rouquins se rassirent et se sourirent.

« Il a pas changé ! » Dit Kenren.

« Non, il changera jamais. Il est toujours aussi enthousiaste. Ce bon vieux Komyo » Rétorqua Gojô.

Le vieux Komyo sortit de nouveau du bar et apporta un plateau avec deux somptueux verres à cocktail superbement décoré par la boisson qu'ils contenaient. Il enleva le diabolo des mains de Gojô.

« Allons Gojô, tu vas pas prendre ce jus de mauviette, tiens ! Bois-moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Tiens Kenren, pour toi aussi ».

C'est ainsi que les deux rouquins n'eurent pas le choix et durent goûter au succulent cocktail que leur tendait le tavernier. Ils le burent d'une traite, comme dans leurs jeunesses. Komyo éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit les yeux des deux jeunes sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Eyh ! J'vous l'avais dis, c'est pas du jus de gnognotte. Allez, j'vais vous en faire un autre ».

Gojô allait protester mais Kenren l'arrêtât.

« Tu pourras pas l'arrêter, ça fait un bail qu'on est pas venu, il est euphorique ».

« Hn, j'ai vu ».

« Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? ».

« Boah… Pas grand-chose ».

« J'ai appris que tu n'étais plus avec Kanzeon. Ca fait longtemps ? ».

« 7 ou 8 mois. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment pris le temps de venir te voir. Excuse-moi ».

« Pas grave. Et pour tes études ? ».

« Je sais toujours pas. Pour le moment, je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Dokukakuji en tant que videur en boîte… Et après… ».

« T'es pas fait pour être videur. Tu veux que j'obtienne un poste pour toi ? Tu serais doué en journalisme ».

« Ça veut dire quoi ? ».

« Tu as du flaire. Tiens d'ailleurs, demain, je dois aller faire le résumé d'un procès ».

« Celui qui a commencé aujourd'hui ? ».

« Ouais. Il finis demain matin ».

« Non, demain après-midi vers 17 h 30 ».

« Ah bon ? Comment le sais-tu ? ».

« J'y assiste ».

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? ».

« J'y assiste en tant que « curieux ». C'est mon copain qui est sur le banc des accusés… Ken' pourquoi tu as un regard si débile avec un sourire si con ».

« Monsieur jamais-d'hommes-dans-mon-lit a un copain ? ».

« Oh c'est bon ».

« Faudra que tu me le présente ».

« Ouais, ouais, on verra. Faut déjà qu'il sorte du tribunal avec l'acquittement ».

Komyo les interrompit et s'assit à leur table. Il déposa trois verres et les regarda. Ils prirent des nouvelles des uns des autres tout en enchaînant les cocktails trompeurs. Au bout de deux heures, Gojô commença à tourner de l'œil. Kenren décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Komyo c'était un plaisir, je te dois combien ? ».

« Rien du tout, je suis heureux de vous voir. Revenez plus tôt ».

« Ok. J'emmène cette vielle loque ».

« Il fut un temps où il tenait plus l'alcool ».

« Il fut un temps où tes cocktails était moins alcoolisé ».

« C'est vrai » Rigola le tavernier.

Kenren prit Gojô par la taille, passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Après avoir fais une quinzaine de pas, il décida que Gojô dormirait chez lui parce que ce serait trop dur de le ramener jusqu'à chez lui.

Il déposa donc son fardeau sur le canapé, s'effondra à moitié dessus à cause du poids qui l'invita. Il arriva à se dégager des bras de son ami et rabattit une couverture sur celui-ci. Puis il partit s'affaler sur son lit. Un sourire aux lèvres.

**OoO**

Gojô ouvrit un œil vaporeux et observa le décor. Il se redressa doucement et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, comme si la touchait allait atténuer la douleur qui le lançait.

Il aperçu Kenren affairé à la cuisine.

« On est chez toi ? ».

« Ouaip, t'étais trop lourd pour que je te ramène chez toi. Y a 7 ou 8 ans pas de problème, tu bouffais pas, mais là, c'est plus trop le cas ».

« Hm. Il est quelle heure ? ».

« 15 heures. Viens manger. Après on passe vite fait à mon bureau pour voir si on peut t'offrir quelque chose de mieux que videur et ensuite on fonce au tribunal. Ça te va ? ».

« Ouais ».

Gojô se leva doucement, il prit le verre que Kenren lui montra et l'avala d'une traite. Il détestait l'aspirine, mais arrivait avec un mal de crâne à un tribunal ou pour se faire embaucher ne faisait pas très sérieux.

Ils mangèrent la pizza que Kenren avait faite cuir.

« Il est pas là Tempô ? ».

« Non, il est parti depuis une semaine. Il doit revenir ce week-end ».

« Ok ».

Kenren mit les assiettes dans l'évier où s'accumulait déjà un bon nombre de couvert. Il était grand temps que Tempô rentre. Kenren et l'ordre ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement. Gojô avait un pas chancelant, mais il arriva entier jusqu'au lieu de travail de son ami. Celui-ci l'abandonna quelques minutes, le temps d'aller parler avec son patron. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'homme reçu Gojô. Il avait un regard lubrique, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et une boucle d'oreille en haut de l'arcade.

« Bonjour Gojô. Je suis Kurudo. Je vais faire confiance à mon meilleur journaliste, Kenren et je te prends à l'essai. Tu vas aller t'occuper de l'affaire qui est en cour au tribunal ».

Après quelques mises au point avec Kurudo, Gojô sortit du bureau et rejoignit Kenren et ensemble ils partirent vers le tribunal.

L'audience débuta à 18 heures. Entre temps, Gojô et Kenren avait dévalisé le rayon 'paracétamol' d'une pharmacie. Ils étaient assis au premier banc et leurs états laissaient à désirer. Dokukakuji vint s'installer à côté d'eux et les regarda.

« T'as picolé toute la nuit ? ».

« No… Non » Sourit bêtement Gojô.

Doku secoua la tête et fixa la juge. Celle-ci réclama le silence.

« Bonjour. Le jury a fini de délibérer tôt ce matin. Je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps. Madame Gyokumen Z. Ayant plaidé coupable, se trouve avec une peine amoindrit se résumant à 2 ans ferme. Elle devra aussi avoir une série de rendez-vous avec maître Sanzô au nombre de 15 séances dont 4 la première semaine de sa libération. Quant à monsieur Homura X. il se trouve déchargé de toute accusation. Vous êtes considéré comme non responsable de vos actes, cependant, vous devrez tout comme madame Gyokumen Z. avoir un nombre de séance avec monsieur Sanzô que lui-même déterminera à la suite d'une première séance. Fin de l'audience ».

Gojô fit un énorme sourire à Homura qui soupirait de bonheur. Il se leva et alla embrasser son amant. Hakkaï retira les menottes du brun et emmena avec lui Gyokumen. Celle-ci adressa un timide sourire à Shien qui avança vers elle et l'embrassa.

Rasetsuno parlait avec Sanzô et maître Konzen. Homura s'avança vers Kanzeon.

« Maître Kanzeon, merci beaucoup ».

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas petit gars. Je devais bien ça à Gojô. Eyh, Kenren ».

Homura se retourna pour voir qui la femme hélait ainsi. Il fut surpris de voir l'homme en question. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à Gojô si ce n'était qu'il avait les cheveux courts. L'homme en question, prit Kanzeon dans ses bras puis adressa un sourire à Homura en lui tendant la main.

« Ainsi, c'est toi Homura ? ».

« Oui ».

« Enchanté, je suis Kenren, le meilleur ami de Gojô ».

« Enchanté » Répondit Homura déconcerté par la ressemblance.

Rasetsuno regarda son amie.

« Kanzeon, tu viens avec nous ? Nous allons au « sanctuaire de Nataku » pour fêter ça ».

« Ouais ».

« Allez Kenren, on t'embarque aussi ».

« Euh… ».

« Y a pas de euh qui tienne. Tu viens. C'est tout. Sinon t'auras pas l'exclusivité ».

Kenren haussa les yeux puis attrapa le bras que Rasetsuno lui tendait et l'accompagna dehors jusqu'à la voiture.

Pendant ce temps Dokukakuji et Kôgaiji faisait connaissance avec maître Konzen qui n'était autre que le frère jumeau de Sanzô.

« Merde vieux, tu aurais pu nous le dire que t'avais un frangin » Le blâma Doku.

« Non, justement, je voulais éviter ça » Répondit le bonze en repoussant Doku qui lui faisait un shampoing.

Le petit groupe rejoignit Homura et Gojô pour se rendre eux aussi aux restaurant. Konzen se gara sur le large parking du « sanctuaire de Nataku ». Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Un jeune enfant vint les accueillir.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenue au Sanctuaire. Je vais vous conduire à votre table, mais avant je vous prierai de bien vouloir me donner vos clés. Merci ».

Konzen donna ses clés et Gojô tendit les siennes. L'enfant les mena à leur table où était déjà installé Kenren, Rasetsuno, Kanzeon, Nioka et Ririn. Le groupe de nouvel arrivant s'assit et entamèrent l'apéro.

Ils enchaînèrent rapidement sur le repas. Le restaurant portait bien son nom. L'ambiance ressemblait à un sanctuaire. Les plats servis étaient tous généreusement accompagné par toutes sortes d'alcool. Lorsque Rasetsuno décida de ramener Nioka et Ririn à une heure du matin, ce fut comme un déclenchement. Tout le monde se leva et commença à partir. L'enfant les ramena jusqu'à la sortie, mais refusait de leur rendre leurs clés.

« Je ne veux pas être responsable d'accident. Prenaient des taxis ».

Homura, qui avait l'esprit à peu près clair, entraîna Gojô vers son appartement qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux pâtés de maison.

Il entra en faisant des pieds et des mains. Heureux de toujours laisser les clés à la conciergerie. Il laissa Gojô tomber sur son lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une douche bien chaude. Puis il vint se coucher aux côtés de son amant qui ronflait déjà comme un bien heureux.

**OoO**

Le rouquin se réveilla et resta allongé dans le lit.

« Je suis plus fait pour boire deux soirs d'affilés » Pensa-t-il en observant le plafond.

Il tourna la tête vers la source de lumière et vit une rangée d'arbre.

« Définitivement, je ne suis pas chez moi ».

Il se tourna de l'autre côté et tomba nez à nez avec Homura.

« On est chez toi ? ».

« Ouais. J'voulais revenir à mes racines ».

« J'peux prendre une douche ? ».

« Sans problème, je t'accompagne ».

Les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain, l'un d'un pas moins sur que l'autre. Gojô découvrit une large pièce blanche dont l'espace était rempli par un lavabo, une baignoire et une douche.

Gojô fut tenté d'ouvrir l'eau du bain puis se ravisa. Une douche serait le moyen le plus rapide et il ne risquait pas de s'endormir.

Il entra dans la cabine suivit par le brun.

La douche lui fit du bien. Les mains qui se baladaient sur lui aussi.

**OoO**

Pour le petit déjeuner, Gojô avala une boîte d'aspirine. Et il contempla l'appartement.

« Je crois que tu vas pouvoir exécuter ta promesse au près de ton frère, maintenant » Décréta Homura.

« De quoi parle-tu ? ».

« Tu lui avais promis l'appartement pour lui tout seul une semaine ».

« J'avais oublié ».

« Et si tu lui laissais pour toujours ? ».

Gojô resta un instant coi. Puis il hocha la tête et embrassa Homura.

« C'est une bonne idée. Une très bonne même ».

Le brun souffla de soulagement. Un instant, il avait cru que Gojô allait refuser.

**OoO**

Gojô se baladait dans l'appartement, pendant qu'Homura était au téléphone. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il raccrocha.

« Ne sois pas chez toi pendant deux mois et demi et on te plombent ta messagerie » Déclara-t-il en prenant Gojô par la taille.

Celui-ci quitta la vue qu'il avait sur la forêt et fit face à son homme. Homura le tira doucement à lui, puis parcourut le salon à reculons, jusqu'à s'allonger sur le canapé. Gojô commença à caresser Homura passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt, puis le long des cuisses et s'arrêtât. Homura ouvrit les yeux et le toisa.

« Ici, il n'y a aucun problème de canapé ou de salon » sourit-il.

**À suivre**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Kamara62 : Et voilà la fin. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. N'hésite pas à me laisser une review -o. bonne lecture. Kisu.

Gabrielle : Désole, voici le dernier chapitre, mais ne pleure pas, il y aura un épilogue. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci pour les review. Kisouille.

Shaniane : Mais je l'aime bien moi, ma corde de pendu, puis d'abord, c'est un paréo… Mon paréo que je porte été comme hiver. Et tu auras ta réponses aux sujet du boulot de Doku. Bonne lecture. Biz.

The-Koruni : Désolé pour les passages manquants ', je suis incapable de les écrire ' je suis un boulet, je vais aller me pendre…Mais avant, je mets le chapitre 12, la fin de leur calvaire . Tu as eu bien du courage de lire 11 chapitre d'un coup… En tout cas merci pour la review, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture. Kissus.

Sahad : Ton doudou preféré vient de finir la suite, alors ne soit pas impatient comme ça sale gosse. Lol. Voilà la suite. J'espere qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et gros gros kissus.

Une Review ? La suite ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Gôjo se leva du sofa où il paressait depuis plus d'une heure et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, se replaçant en même temps une mèche de ses cheveux rouges derrière l'oreille.

« Shien ! ».

« Salut Gojô ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? ».

« … ».

« C'est important ».

« Ok. Entre ».

Shien resta debout dans l'entrée, se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur et toisa Gojô.

« Je… Je préférais dehors. Dans un bar ou autres, mais… Pas ici ».

« Je te suis ».

Gojô vérifia qu'il avait bien son portable, attrapa sa veste et les clés de son nouvel appartement et suivis Shien.

Ils s'installèrent à un bar quelques rues plus loin.

« Ca va ? ».

« Shien, je pense pas que tu sois venus ici pour prendre des nouvelles. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ».

« Il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Qui n'ont pas été dites au procès ».

« Si elles n'ont pas étés dites, il y a des raisons, donc nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ».

« Attends ».

« Quel est ton but ? Récupérer Homura ? C'est peine perdue ».

« Ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi. Ce sont des choses que tu as le droit de savoir, mais que tu dois surtout savoir ».

« Hn ? ».

« J'ai parjuré. Et Gyokumen aussi ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« On a menti ».

« Ça j'avais compris. Sur quoi as-tu menti ? ».

« Sur l'intégralité. En ce qui concerne Gyokumen, c'était plus simple. Et pour moi, je ne crois pas en dieu et j'ai déjà vu la justice bousiller des vies… J'aime encore trop Homura pour le laisser se faire détruire ».

« Tu es limites en train de me faire sous-entendre que Homura est coupable ».

« Et que crois-tu ?… Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! Il ne se rappelle de rien. Alors je vais commencer par le début… Certes je lisais des livres ésotérique, et j'en lis toujours d'ailleurs. C'est un sujet théorique qui m'intéresse beaucoup. La pratique est un autre domaine auquel je ne touche pas… Gyokumen… Je ne nie pas ma relation avec elle… Elle a le droit d'avoir des sentiments elle aussi, seulement… Elle ne lui a rien fait dans la rue… Elle ne l'a pas hypnotisée ».

« Bien sûr ».

« Tu n'y étais pas ».

« Toi non plus ».

« Peut être, mais sur l'hypnose j'en connais un rayon. Et même sous l'hypnose du fameux Sanzô, elle le dirait. Elle ne l'a pas hypnotisé. Elle lui a juste dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas rejeter la faute sur moi mais sur elle ».

« Quelle charmante attention de sa part ».

« Homura ne l'a pas écouté, il a continué son chemin. Quand il est rentré dans l'appart, il m'a sauté dessus. Je n'allais pas le repousser, trop content de ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal ».

« Bien sur, il était sous hypnose ».

« Non… Non, non, non, et non. Tu n'entends que ce qui t'arrange. Il n'était pas contrôlé. Je connais Homura. Je connais ces peurs. Comme celle d'être seul du jour au lendemain. Il a eu un accès de panique. Ou que sais-je ».

« Ok. Alors supposons ton hypothèse. Pourquoi Gyokumen s'est-elle laissée faire passer pour coupable ? Elle a quand même pris deux ans ferme ».

« C'est frai, mais pendant ces deux ans, elle sera loin de son mari et la procédure de divorce sera mise en route et fini ».

« Ok. En supposant toujours, pourquoi le coma de Rasetsuno ? ».

« Un différent entre elle et Gyumao. Cela l'humiliait fortement. On fait revenir un juge des USA où il a de nombreuses affaires alors que lui, est sur place et sans aucuns dossiers ».

« Il a cas pas être aussi nul ».

« Bon, si on en revenez à ce que je voulais dire ».

« Bien sur. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Quel est le verdict ».

« Homura est Schizophrène. Et il possède un double ayant des pulsions dangereuses, voir mortelles ».

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Shien et Gojô se regardèrent dans les yeux. Gojô avala le contenu de son verre en une seule traite, posa un billet sur la table et partit.

Non, il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Son histoire était pitoyable. Son seul but était de récupérer Homura.

Il entra dans l'appartement et reprit sa place sur le divan. Il sortit son portable et vit qu'il avait eu un appel en absence. Il écoute sa messagerie vocale. Doku lui demandait de passer à l'appartement pour garder Nioka, Ririn et Goku.

Il arriva devant son ancien appartement. Il reconnu la voiture de Sanzo.

Il entra dans le hall qui menait au salon. Ririn et Nioka courrait partout en essayant de se cacher, pendant que Goku, dans un coin, comptait. Dans le salon, se tenait, Doku et Kôgaiji, Yaone et Hakkai, Rasetsuno et Nî, Zenon et Sanzo.

« Hola ! Réunion de famille ? ».

« Non. Sanzô à quelque chose à te dire. Vas-y Sanzô… ».

« Merci Kô… Alors… Euh, assis-toi, s'il te plait ».

« J'ai fais une connerie ? ».

« Non ».

« Faut bien garder les gosses ? ».

« Non plus ».

« Il faut ».

« Ta gueule... Gojô, tais-toi. Merci. Je vais faire simple et bref. Est-ce que tu as vu Shien ? ».

Gojô sentit alors une peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Il fixa Sanzô dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'appartement. Les enfants ne disaient plus rien et regardaient les adultes qui s'observaient eux même dans le blanc des yeux.

Gojô tourna la tête ne supportant plus le contact visuel avec le moine.

« Shien avait raison ? ».

« Oui ».

« Merde ».

Le silence était de nouveau présent et palpable. Sanzô regarda Dokukakuji à qui Kôgaiji serrait la main. Gojô se leva et sortit de l'appartement vitesse grand V. Il arriva dans le parc face au bâtiment. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et vomit une bonne partit de son estomac.

« K'so » Murmura-t-il.

Il se traîna jusqu'à un banc, s'y assit et se sortit une cigarette.

La mer était calme. Il l'observa et en profita pour réfléchir. Shien n'avait pas mentit. Il l'avait juste mis en garde. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire… Il l'aimait, mais… À présent il ne se sentait plus capable de le regarder sans y voir un dangereux schizophrène. Et ça blesserait Homura.

Gojô se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait horreur de se remettre en question. Au bout de dix minutes, la cigarette finit depuis bien longtemps, il se leva et retourna à l'appartement de son frère. Il ne restait plus que la voiture de Sanzô sur le parking. Et pareillement, il ne restait plus que Sanzô dans le salon.

« Décidé ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Oui ».

« On y va ? ».

« Comment tu as su ? ».

« Intuition. Alors ? Formule ta requête ».

« Efface-moi tous ça. Tous ses souvenirs ».

« Lesquels ? ».

« Tous ceux qui touchent à la schizophrénie d'Homura. Toute la journée ».

« Tu es sûr ? ».

« Certain ».

« C'est dangereux tu sais ? ».

« Merde, Sanzô, enlève moi ça de la tête » S'énerva Gojô.

Sanzô sourit. Gojô était sur de lui. Il savait où il allait.

« Mais des autres aussi, s'il te plait ».

**OoO**

Gojô se réveilla au son d'une porte qui venait de claquer. Il vit tout d'abord les trois gamins devant la télé et Kôgaiji sortir de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau.

« On vient de rentrer. Le resto a été annulé. Je te ramène ».

Gojô secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est bon, je rentre à patte ».

« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit ».

« Hn. Bonne soirée ».

Il sortit de l'appartement en croisant une bonne partie de couple. Il se sortit une cigarette et retourna chez lui. Homura s'était assoupis sur une table. La tête sur son livre.

Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui embrassa la nuque. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Gojô qui était au dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

Le rouquin se dégagea et regarda tout l'appartement.

« Homura, ça te dirait pas qu'on est notre appartement à nous ? ».

« Mais et celui-là ? ».

« Il y a trop de tes souvenirs… Je… ».

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Alors, on verra ça ».

Homura rapprocha de nouveau le rouquin de lui. Gojô l'embrassa de nouveau et jeta un œil sur le livre posé sur la table basse.

Le livre que lisait Homura, le livre sur lequel il s'était endormi, le livre sur l'étude de la schizophrénie.

**Fin**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

The-Koruni : Ouah, j'arrive à faire rire les gens Contente… Tu as aimé ? Tant mieux. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre, qui sera très…Spécial dirons nous… Dja na !

Ishiapacha : Voilà enfin l'épilogue, il aura pas mis beaucoup de temps à venir… Faut dire qu'il a été écrit avant le chapitre 12 ' Je veux bien que tu te pendes avec moi, mais j'en connais qui seront pas d'accord pour que je me pendent avant d'avoir fini « revolution » et d'ailleurs, me pendre tout court… Sinon, joyeuses lecture. Bises.

Sahad : Bah voilà l'éilogue, mais tu l(‚as déjà lu, mais bon, tu peux quand même lâcher une review… Bisous à toi mon amour.

Une Review ? La Corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

Dstine


End file.
